Just Another One Of Those Days!
by comicbookfan23
Summary: AU - Season 4 - 5/13 - Sam's exorcising demons to find Lilith's location with the help of Ruby, Dean finds out from Castiel, and something's turning people literally into stone! And to top it off, the duo are due for a scan! MAJOR WINCEST & MPREG!
1. The Cast

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize for taking so FREAKIN' long to write up this next episode, but I've been trying to find a suitable monster for the boys to "play with" and I think I found the perfect one. So, without further ado, I present you with the next episode of "Supernatural". Oh, and before I forget, this episode also sees the first scanning of Sam and Dean's baby…which I have to say is going to have one hell of a twist…guaranteed!

**The Cast**

Jared Padalecki – Sam Winchester

Jenson Ackles – Dean Winchester

Katie Cassidy - Ruby

Jim Beaver - Bobby

Julian McMahon - Dr. Kyle Eastwood

Katherine Boecher - Lilith

Sophie Okonedo - Gemma Montgomery

With

Misha Collins - Castiel

And

Adriana Lima - Veronica Meadows/Medusa

(Other supporting characters will be added if they appear. Anyone else are considered extras)


	2. Chapter 1

It's been a romantic night for couple Sebastien Fox and Helena Hudson. The couple, both 24, are celebrating their three-year anniversary. In that time, they've had no hitches, no break-ups, no affairs, no nothing. Their friends tell them time and again that they're a perfect match, and that nothing will ever break them apart. That is, until this very night which is going to change their lives forever…

After having a luxurious dinner under the star-lit sky, complete with champagne, at one of Portland's finest restaurants, Sebastien decides to take Helena to a rather secluded place that is both tranquil, romantic and absolutely stunning. A place he'd found as a kid, promising himself that he'd return once he'd found the love of his life and show its true beauty to her.

Driving down the quiet roads leading out of Portland, the huge trees arching over them like structures to an eerie tunnel, his car's headlights shining like beacons as they light the way, Sebastien and Helena are just mindlessly chatting about stuff…

"So," Helena starts with a smirk and a crook of the eyebrow, "What will I expect at this _special place _of yours?"

Sebastien immediately shakes his head, "Uh ah…I can't tell you until we get there. It's very special to me and I don't want to spoil it for you." His eyes are back on the road, not seeing the tears that are forming in his lover's beautiful, blue eyes.

"Aw Seb, that's so sweet. It must be special if you can't give me any details…not even an inkling?" She places a palm on his right thigh, rubbing it gently, sending shivers right up to his groin.

"Nope…do to me what you will but I shall never tell," he replied in a tone of voice that reminded Helena of Cary Elwes in the fantasy film _The Princess Bride_. Before she can carry on with her _torturing_, if you can call it that, Sebastien tells her that they've reached the dirt road and will arrive at the secret location in no less than 5 minutes.

After driving down the dirt road and going as far as he can go, Sebastien parks his car by a two trees, their branches arching over their car like some kind of roof, so to speak. Killing the engine and clenching the keys in one fist, he climbs out of the car, shutting it afterwards as he hurries over to Helena's side and opens the door, reaching out his hand to help her out.

Helena bows her head, "Why thank you, my fine gentleman." She steps out and nearly loses her balance, thanks to the 5 inch black high-heels she chose to wear on this special night, but thankfully, like a knight in shining armour, Sebastien's there to catch her in his strong arms. "Nice catch."

"Well, I didn't want your dress getting ruined when we're halfway through our special night," he replies, helping her to stand and closing the door once she's out of the way. He leads her away from the car, locking it automatically with a press of a button, to a trail that leads into the forest, darkness looming behind the trees, but thankfully the Moon's lighting the way for them.

Helena's high-heels click against the cobbled path, safely secure in Sebastien's soft embrace as he continues to lead her to the spot that holds a special place in his heart, next to Helena of course. The cool breeze whips against her skin, causing it to goose-pimple, but with Sebastien so close to her, she isn't as cold as she should be.

"Alright, we're nearing the "secret place", so I'm gonna have to shield your eyes until we get there. Is that okay?" he informs, raising his hands so they're in front of Helena's face, not covering them yet to make sure she's okay with it.

His girlfriend instantly blushes, "Of course it is, you don't have to ask me. I completely trust you." She then takes his hands and puts them over her eyes herself. She knows it's a cliché, but her heart's beating so fast she feels like it's going to burst out of her chest.

After what feels like hours of walking down a cobbled path that seems to go on forever, Sebastien halts Helena on the spot, his light touch over her eyes leaving her, herself feeling a little anxious at the sudden loss.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. Now, open 'em." He utters plainly, his hot breath caressing her right earlobe, causing her entire body to tingle. She slowly opens them, blinking a couple of times to clear her vision and what she's observing plucks her heartstrings, her eyes already beginning to water.

To her, it can't have been a more sweeter moment to behold. Positioned right on the shore beside the lake, the full Moon's reflection dancing elegantly on its stagnant surface, is a small wooden dock, probably no less that 8-9ft, and berthed beside it, a makeshift gondola. Helena's eyes are now literally watering, her mind's now grasping what his intentions are.

"Oh. My. God! This is so…romantic. Is this your secret place?" She gestures at the surrounding area, but Sebastien smiles whilst shaking his head, enjoying her sheer anticipation to see his "special place" that he's told her about since they'd had dinner.

"No, babe, but that's our way of getting to it." His smile can't have been more perfect as he escorts her towards the gondola, which he'd made the previous weekend.

Out of the blue, something treads on a branch and its cracking alerts the young couple, "What was that?" Helena asks, turning abruptly on her heels, nearly falling over them in the process. Sebastien stares in the direction she is and squints his eyes, as though it might enhance his sight. He couldn't see nothing behind the darkness of the nearby trees, the air's quiet and still, creating an eerie atmosphere around the anxious couple.

Helena gently grabs Sebastien by the arm, shakes it a little, "Seb, I'm getting scared. Maybe we should do this another time? Perhaps in the daytime?"

However, Sebastien's reluctant to leave, a smile back on his face, "Oh, don't worry about it, babe? It's probably just a raccoon or a fox or something? And besides, I'm here to protect you." He then leans forwards, capturing her lips with his own, reassuring her with a soft kiss that everything's all right.

Then that noise occurs again, this time louder, closer. Now they can see who's been watching them from the shadows…well their silhouette anyway, as they stay close to the trees. To them, its figure looks like a normal, slender woman, but something definitely isn't right. For one thing, her hair's moving in all directions, as though it's sentient, and she must stand at least 6'5" or above, maybe more.

"_Oh, such a valiant heart you bear. It has been such a **long** time since I have seen such courageousness. Sadly, it will not help you now, mortal._"

The shadowy figure takes this moment to show her true self, emerging from the darkness, and the couple gasp in horror at who this woman really is and at the impossibility of it. From top to bottom, the woman's skin's covered in thick, greenish-blue scales like those of a snake. While the top half of her body is just like any other woman's, her bottom half however is that of a snake, complete with a rattle just like those seen on the ends of rattlesnakes. It's the sole reason for giving her such amazing height.

And the reason for her hair appearing to be so _sentient_ is because it's actually made out of real, live snakes! Hissing and snapping at the young couple who can't seem to look away from the mythological creature that all of Earth knew by the name of…Medusa!

"_For no-one can resist the stare of Medusa!_" She hisses, her eyes widening and before the couple can even move, they glow with such an intense, greenish light, that it turns them into stone statues, capturing them in their cowering postures.

Her eyes return to their normal colour of sky-blue, and for some unknown reason, her body begins to transform. Her snakes for hair seem to disappear back into her head and replacing them, shiny, brunette locks that stop just short of her shoulders, curling at the bottom.

Her greenish-blue scales that cover her entire body fade and in their place, peachy, smooth skin that seems to gleam in the moonlight.

And finally, her long, snake-like tail, which she uses to move around and stand upon, transforms into nicely-toned, slender legs, those a supermodel might possess like Giselle Bü ndchen or former model/now actress Charlize Theron.

Finding herself naked, remembering that whenever she transforms into her true, physical self, she ends up shredding and literally destroying her clothes she happens to be wearing at the time. So, in times like this, she always has a back-up set of clothes hidden close by.

Before she left, she steps up to her latest victims, her lips forming into a devilish grin at the satisfaction it brings her, and caresses what would've been Sebastien's soft, smooth cheek, loving the feel of stone upon her skin. Everyone has something they love doing, this strangely is Medusa's. She's lost count how many people she's turned into stone over the centuries, but she can't say she doesn't enjoy it. Watching as their skin solidifies into granite, their looks of sheer horror frozen in place, forever to remain in place. Well…until someone manages to cut off her head, but what are the chances of that happening?

Yep, she loves her life. And now, she has a new agenda to attend to. Putting some clothes on.

* * *

Before you start wondering why the hell Medusa can live in the real world, I like to say that I've totally rewritten her origin and powers. I've always loved Medusa. Ever since I seen her in action in the ol' _Clash of the Titans_, I fell in love with her. So, I thought about how I could put her in the "Supernatural" universe and "hey presto", I think I've done it.


	3. Chapter 2

While Medusa's freely roaming Maine, elsewhere in the outskirts of Syracuse, New York, two brothers have just returned from a hunt which involved hyper-starved vampires who were practically sucking the life out of anything they could grab hold of. They soon realized that they were simply no match against two seasoned hunters as they now take refuge in a small motel located in the suburban area of the city, which was preferably out of the way.

"Why can't all hunts be as simple as a stake through the heart, hey Sammy?" Dean asks, shutting the door and locking it, before throwing his duffle on his side of the double bed. Once it's stopped bouncing, he opens it up and takes out the salt, intending to line the bottom of the door and windows with it…the first thing a hunter must do when he or she enter a new residence.

Meanwhile Sam makes a beeline for the bathroom, throwing his duffle onto the bed, and already half-naked when he reaches the door. Pushing through, he steps inside, pulling off his socks, shoes, jeans and boxers and throwing them into the corner before turning on the shower. Whilst waiting for it to heat up, he sees himself in the mirror, the vampires' blood splattered across his face because of the sheer brutality of the fight they had with them.

Then Sam looks down, down at the bump that's protruding from his abdomen, the obvious presence of his and Dean's baby, and gently rubs it with one hand. A smile's put on his face as he remembers the first time he'd seen it just under a week ago. He'd been driving Dean crazy with worry because his baby bump still wasn't showing. He'd driven himself to such a state that Dean had to forcefully remind him that these things take time and it would be worthwhile when it finally appeared. He couldn't have been more right.

Sam jumps in his skin when two more hands join his one upon his small baby bump, laughing and leaning back as Dean attacks his neck with soft kisses, "You okay, baby?" His older brother asks, his voice tired, haggard from the fight they had against the vampires.

Sam can tell that Dean has also stripped off, intending to join him in the shower, because he can feel his obvious manhood poking him between his legs, the need for him clearly obvious, "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad that hunt's over and done with."

He turns in Dean's arms, towering over him thanks to his 6'4" stature, and leans in for a soft, slow kiss. His obvious want for Dean also clearly noticeable.

"Wanna get in the shower before it gets cold?" Dean asks softly, stepping away so that Sam can see him in all his glory. The dimpled smile upon his little brother's face brings one on Dean's face too as he hears Sam utter, "Yeah, I think I'm in need of one."

"Come on then," Dean whispers, not in any rush, as this is their "downtime" to get clean and then mellow out afterwards. They've taken care of the hunt successfully and this is their reward.

Stepping into the shower first, Dean lends Sam a hand in climbing in, admiring the baby bump as he does and his heart beats a little quicker for that brief second. In around 6 months time or whenever the baby feels like coming out, you can never tell with these things, he and Sam are going to be fathers and to Dean, that's the most superlative feeling anyone could ever experience in their lifetime.

As the soothing warm water cascades upon them, Dean wraps his arms around Sam's waist, pulling him closer, his cherry lips immediately attaching to those of Sam's, the kiss slow and passionate. Sam can't help but moan, loving the sensation it gives off every time their lips touch or when Dean's tongue clashes against his own.

Once Dean's had enough of kissing, for now, his lips trail along Sam's jaw, en route to his earlobe which he nibbles tenderly. This causes Sam to let out another moan, which sounds like it came from the bottom of his throat, causing Dean's cock to twitch in excitement. Dean can't tell how many times he loves hearing that moan, knowing that it means he's pushing all the right buttons.

Having enough of nibbling, Dean's wet lips and tongue travel down Sam's neck, licking and suckling at the pulse when they reach it. All the while the fingers from Dean's left hand are combing through Sam's wet bangs, tugging ever so gently, so that Sam continues to moan his satisfaction of this passionate assault on his body.

Now bending his knees a little, Dean attacks one of Sam's nipples, his tongue swirling it around while he pinches the other between his thumb and forefinger, so it doesn't feel left out. Once he's sucked and nibbled them into hardness, Dean leaves them and continues his trek down Sam's torso, kneeling down on one leg and gently kissing the small but very obvious baby bump that's protruding from Sam's stomach.

As he's taking the time to lick, and kiss, and suck at the smooth, wet skin, it's hard for Dean to not notice Sam's large erection inches away from his cheek. He does admit it has been a while since he'd gone down on Sam, and to tell you the truth, Dean's been thinking about doing so since they'd taken care of the vampires. Wanting to give something to Sam for a change instead of the other way around.

He doesn't like to admit it, but one of the reasons why Dean doesn't like to go down on him as much as he'd like is because Sam's very well-_endowed_ in that department and Dean knows that he'll only struggle if he attempts to take it into his mouth.

However, thanks to Sam being pregnant, he can, at last, do just that because what they'd learned at school about male pregnancy, like everyone else in the world, is that when they get to a certain stage, roughly around 3-4 months, their penises shrink a inch or two so it doesn't cause the male any discomfort in the groin area as their bellies expand along with the child's growth.

Wrapping a hand around the base of Sam's hard arousal, Dean looks up at his brother to see that he's got his eyes tightly shut, his tongue licking at his wet lips, probably too busy thinking about what Dean's about to do to him. Now wanting to waste any more time, Dean points out his tongue and swerves it around the "mushroom" head, hearing Sam gasp at the sudden contact. He pushes it past his swollen lips, his tongue licking the back of it while Sam takes this moment to place one hand on the back of Dean's head, while the other's gripping against the shaft of the showerhead, and tries to ease more of it into his brother's mouth.

Dean, knowing too well what Sam's intentions are, grips him by his hips and pins him against the tiled wall, stopping him from trying it again. Sam answers with a disapproving moan, but nevertheless allows Dean to work at his own pace. Now back in control, Dean slowly slides more of Sam's hard sex into his mouth, a inch or two, his tongue still swerving and licking the underside of it, also getting the taste of Sam's pre-cum. It tastes salty, as usual, but with a hint of something sweet which he can't put his finger on. With Sam having so many sweet cravings this past few weeks, it's pretty hard to determine which one's assaulting his taste buds right now.

After a minute or two has past and Dean's mouth has loosened itself around Sam's girth, Dean starts to take in more, eventually taking all of Sam's 6½ ins as the head touches the back of his throat, tickling the soft muscles there. Luckily for Dean, he doesn't have a gag reflex and leaves it in there for a few seconds before taking it all out with a wet pop.

"Huh…Dean," Sam whimpers, licking his lips as his hand clenches tighter on the showerhead, Dean fearing that he might rip it off the wall because of what he's doing to him, "That feels…amazing. Don't stop."

How can Dean refuse a request like that? Especially coming from the gorgeous man who's standing before him, who's looking incredibly delectable due to the baby bump that's staring at Dean right in the face.

As Dean descends upon Sam's cock once again, the light brown curls ticking his nostrils, his hands are now placed upon the baby bump, gently rubbing it in small circles with his thumbs and loving the moan Sam gives off as he proceeds in doing so.

"Uh! Uh! Hunh! Oh god, yes!" Sam continues to moan his satisfaction, both his hands now lightly gripping both sides of Dean's head, suddenly letting out a throaty moan that travels down straight to his groin, Dean practically feeling it in his mouth.

As he bobs his head up and down in a speedy pace, he can feel it on his tongue that Sam's about to "blow his load", to put it more bluntly. Not slowing down, Dean continues to gorge down on Sam's impressive girth until he hears Sam gasping out his name, his hot, white essence erupting into his mouth a few seconds later. Almost immediately afterwards, it trickles down his throat, tasting to Dean like sweet Ambrosia.

Once he's swallowed as much of Sam as he can, the rest washing down the drain along with the water. It catches Dean out of breath, who sits back on his heels in order to take a few breaths.

Looking up, he can see that Sam's eyes are still clenched tight, the dimpled expression clear on his face, his chest heaving deeply from the orgasm Dean's just given him.

Kissing his way back up Sam's chest, catching an erect nipple between his lips along the way, he eventually reaches Sam's lips and latches onto them with his own, his tongue dancing around them begging entry.

Sam gives into him without a fight, Dean's tongue clashing against his, hands gripping on wet skin, their breaths literally becoming one. Once they pull away in need of air, Dean smiles up at Sam and asks in a hoarse whisper, "Wanna take this into the bedroom?"

Sam, looking back at him with his hazel eyes that shine in the bathroom's light, smiles, his dimples on full effect like always, and mumbles softly, his voice just barely loud enough to hear, "Lead the way."

* * *

A few hours later, after they'd done literally every position in the book that was suitable for Sam's condition, they'd retired to bed, the both of them downing a glass of cold water because they were parched after such an event.

Yet, what Dean doesn't know is that when Sam acquired the drinks, he put a little "something" in it to help him sleep well. Like he's been doing for the past 3 months. He needed to in order to make sure that Dean doesn't catch him doing what he's about to do.

So, when his phone on the bedside table starts to vibrate, he immediately wakes up, having trained himself to do so in the passing months. Seeing Ruby's name blinking on the screen, he immediately starts pulling on his clothes that are scattered all over the place, making sure that he hasn't woken Dean, but if what it says on the bottle's true, Dean won't hopefully wake up until morning breaks out.

Taking one last look to make sure, Sam leaves the room, closing the door silently behind him and walks over to a parked car that's hidden in the shadows, its engine purring like a satisfied cat.

Inside, sitting in the driver's seat, Ruby's waiting for him. This is what they've been doing for the past three months behind Dean's back. Every time she gets a hit on Lilith's position, she calls him, but he never answers, blaming it on a wrong number. Just a cover to throw Dean off the scent if she happens to call and he's not unconscious.

Climbing into the passenger's side, he fastens himself up and looks to Ruby, who grinning a smile that's telling him that she's found another demon who can help them find out Lilith's whereabouts.

Eyes back on the road, Ruby pulls the car into drive and sets off to the hidden location where she's keeping the demon wrapped nice and tight…


	4. Chapter 3

It's only been half an hour since Sam had left Dean deep in dreamland, but his plan's about to backfire because he didn't count on a certain "angel" who's about to intervene right about…now.

"Dean?" Castiel's hoarse voice seems to boom inside the quiet motel room, the sound of Dean lightly snoring the only other sound. "Dean, you need to wake up now." When he sees no movement on Dean's part, he steps up to the side of the bed, places his fingertips gently on Dean's forehead and starts to chant something in a language that's evidently older than any known language recorded on Earth.

A few seconds later, Dean slowly opens his eyes, blinking to allow them to adjust to the darkness before suddenly realizing that he's the only one lying in the bed. Sam's side's obviously empty, feeling cool to the touch yet he can still feel a little warmth which means that he hadn't left it for long.

He's about to climb out of bed to see if Sam's still in the room when Castiel's unknown presence practically makes him leap 50 feet into the air, accompanied by a somewhat high-pitch shriek that if ever heard by Sam, he would never be able to live it down. Thankfully, Sam's doesn't seem to be here to hear it.

"What…the hell, Cas?" Dean exclaims, covering himself with the quilt when he realizes that he's still very much naked from early on. "Jeez, can't you wake me up like normal people do," but then realizes what he's just said and rephrases it, "Actually, forget I said that. Ain't you supposed to be looking for seals or something and not getting your freak on by watching other people sleep?" He asks instead, feeling awkward with Castiel still hovering over him while he's still naked underneath the blanket.

Castiel takes this moment to move over to the foot side of the bed, his hands gripping the board, "I would be, but something's come up and it heavily concerns you, Dean." The look he gives him then literally sends chills up his spine and Dean hasn't felt like that since Lilith came to take his soul to Hell, with the help of her hellhounds.

"What _doesn't_ concern me this days," Dean mumbled, pointing his finger at the angel and twirling it in a small circle, "Could you face the other way for a minute. I wanna get dressed and it's getting a little cold in here." He replies, just as a chill dances up his spine, causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end.

Castiel looks bewildered at what Dean's just asked him, "Why? You've got nothing I haven't seen before." He answers rather matter-of-factly, making no attempt to turn his back on Dean, who suddenly blushes at what he'd just heard. Thankful again that Sam isn't there to tease him about it.

"Yeah…well…I don't care, just turn around. You may not know it, but we _humans _have a little something called "dignity" so I'd appreciate it if you'd, at least, respect that." He can tolerate Castiel's inexperience towards how humans behave and feel, but not at this moment. No way on this Earth he's allowing Castiel to stand there and watch while he's getting his clothes on. The only person he'd do that in front of is Sam but, seeing as Sam's not around at the moment, he's not going to do it.

Castiel lets out a deep sigh, wondering to himself about what all the fuss' about, doing as he's told as he turns on the spot so he was facing the wall directly opposite the bed. Unfortunately for Dean, it had a picture hanging up on the wall of a coastline somewhere on the edges of the US, with its golden sandy beaches and a countless array of beach-goers all indulging in a variety of activities. It also allows Castiel to see clearly from its reflection of what's going on behind his back.

As Dean slides to the edge of the bed, distancing himself away from Cas, and sets his feet down on the carpet, he bends down to grab his boxers, that he literally ripped off to join Sam in the shower earlier, and pulls them up his legs, having to stand up in order for them to cover his nakedness. In doing so, Castiel releases a quiet gasp, hoping that Dean doesn't hear him, when he sees the smooth, round globes that is Dean's perfectly-taut ass.

_Something_ then stirs inside him, making him feel a tad awkward, but he can't help watching through the reflection as Dean continues to clothe himself, bending over again to pick up his t-shirt, Cas catching sight of Dean's muscled upper body. Before he gets himself caught, the confused angel looks down to the floor, not wanting to risk another peek until Dean's informing him that he's dressed.

"Cas? Hello? Earth to Cas?" He hears Dean call him, not realizing until now that he'd shut himself off from the world, too busy trying to think of other things that didn't involve Dean minus his clothes. He turns to face Dean, who'd added his favourite jacket, dark blue jeans and his usual footwear to his attire.

"…Sorry, just had something on my mind." Castiel replied weakly, still thinking about that weird feeling he had in the pit of his stomach when he took a peek at Dean's butt, as the humans call it anyway.

"Well, now that you've got my undivided attention, what is it that heavily concerns me and got me out of bed," Dean says as he points to himself, looking like he's only had a few hours of sleep, if that.

Castiel looks on the empty side of the double bed, the spot where Sam would still be sleeping if he hadn't of snuck out earlier, "We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why. What his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

There's silence for a few moments, Dean positively livid at hearing that bastard's name again. The bastard who'd killed both their mother and Sam's college boyfriend, Jesse, maliciously. The bastard who'd made a deal with their father, John, to take his life and soul in exchange for Dean's. The demon had caused them so much grief, so much anguish over the years that his reign was finally put to an end when Dean shot him between the eyes with the Colt, a special gun that can kill almost anything. They would've still had it, if it weren't for a British female thief by the name of Bela Talbot, who was literally a 'thorn in their side', managed to steal it from them and sell it to the highest bidder.

Back to reality, his main priority: to find Sam, is back on the top of his list, "Where's Sam?" He asks out of the blue, not really caring at the moment where Castiel's going with this about Azazel, as he's already grabbing his leather jacket and making sure that his keys to his "baby", inside.

Castiel doesn't look in Dean's direction when he responds to his enquiry, still staring at the empty space that Dean's just occupied, "37 Cazenovia Rd. Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean…" he added just as Dean's about to head out the door, stopping in his tracks, bit not looking back.

"…and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it…or we will." This time Castiel looks at Dean and, even though he doesn't exert any facial expression when Dean turns to look back, the eldest Winchester knows that he means what he said, his eyes burning into his back as Dean leaves the motel room and climbs into the Impala.

As he starts the car, the only thought that's running around in Dean's mind is what he might find when he gets to 37 Cazenovia Rd and if he can manage to stop it…

* * *

The thing about why Ruby chose a place like 37 Cazenovia Road is because it's strictly secluded. No-one lived for miles around and it's surrounded by a small forest with a large lake which so happens to be called "Cazenovia Lake". Another good benefit about the place's that no-one can hear the screams of the guy she, well mostly Sam, are torturing, who so happens to be a demon in disguise. A demon who may give them the answer to Lilith's whereabouts.

Their 'prisoner' looked like a regular-looking guy; short, brown hair, hazel eyes, good build, not overly muscular, but every time Sam used his powers to cause him a great deal of pain to get the answer he wants, the guy would reveal his true self through his eyes…which turn into the colour of night, the standard colour for most low-ranked demons. Even though he's tied to a chair, he can't escape via his demonic strength, because he's sitting right in the middle of a Demon's Trap, which saps his strength critically.

"Now, tell me where Lilith is and you won't be subjected to more torture," Sam asks through clenched teeth, feeling extremely tired from exerting too much of his powers and due to the life that's growing inside him.

Ruby's nearby, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk on her face as she watches the demon squirming in his seat, but then he leers in Sam's direction, looking up at him through his dark, thick eyelashes, "Kiss my ass," he sneered, his eyes once again turning black, confidence still in his voice.

Sam huffs, a assertive smile on his face, "I'd watch myself if I were you," he warns, watching as the demon just laughs again, as though he hadn't been subjected to excruciating torture for the last half hour.

"Why? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big-Hero?…"

Ruby's eyes turn to Sam, noticing quite evidently that the demon's getting to him, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, his jaw muscles tightening.

"…And yet here you are slutting around with some demon with that _demon-spawn_ inside of you, no less. What would your brother think of you if he see you now, huh?" His eyes were back to their normal colour, but the sneer in his voice and on his face were still there, starting to piss Sam off actually, "Pfft, real hero."

"Shut your mouth." Sam retorts, but it has no real effect. The demon's too confident in himself to feel truly terrified about what Sam's about to do.

The demon ignores Sam's angry reply anyhow and asks quite calmly, "Tell me about those months without your slightly _overprotective_ brother. About all the things you and this demon _bitch_ do in the dark. Tell me, _hero_."

That's done it. Pushing Sam too far over the edge, he can't take hearing it speaking through the poor human it's currently possessing and directs his hand right at him. A few seconds later, the demon-possessed human starts to gag, as though he's about to be sick all over the floor, as black mist-like smoke spills out his mouth in small wisps at first. While he's putting more pressure in his power, Sam's hazel eyes slowly change into that of the colour of low-ranked demons, black as the night sky, as the human "vomits" more of the black smoke until there's nothing left.

Now with the smoke hovering, surrounding the bottom of the chair, Sam directs his hand downward, resulting in the smoke to burn and disappear through the floor, sending the demon back down to Hell.

Once the deed's done, Sam's eyes revert back to their natural hazel colour, gasping out a breath he doesn't realize he's been holding and instinctively places his hand across his stomach, knowing that the baby's not been harmed by the mental feat, but does so for comfort.

Ruby, still leaning against the wall, looks to Sam and nods, a crooked smile forming in the corner of her mouth as Sam replies with a smile of his own.

However, what the pair don't seem to realize that, standing outside and watching in through the window, Dean's seen the whole thing and his worrying mood's now turned to that of anger…


	5. Chapter 4

As soon as he'd banished the demon back down to the depths of Hell, Sam's right beside the man the demon had been possessing, checking his pulse to feel if his heart's still beating, checking to see if the procedure didn't kill him.

"He's alive," Sam uttered, a huge smile on his face, as well as on Ruby's, as he begins to untie their "captive" of the rope they'd used to keep the demon in check, as well as having him ensnared under the Demon's trap that'd been drawn on the ceiling.

"How did it feel?" He hears Ruby ask him, a smile forming on his lips as he replies, "It felt good, really good. No more headaches either." She takes over once Sam's finished untying him, not wanting to put any stress on the baby as she hooks one of her arms around the young man's shoulders, who's feeling dazed from the treatment, his own around her's.

"None whatsoever? That's good." Her attention's then on the guy she's helping who's trying to pull away, but she reassures him that everything's all right now and that he's now safe.

As Sam, Ruby and the demon's victim head in the direction of the door, they look up in its direction when they hear it opening and Sam can only look in horror at who it is.

"So…anything you wanna tell me, Sam?" Dean asks, walking further into the little "shack", if that's what you can call it, with nothing, but a pissed-off look on his face. An expression that Sam deeply fears, especially when he's stuck in a situation like he is right now.

He holds his hands out in front of him, as though it might stop him from coming any closer, to stop him from doing anything _irrational _when this could be handled logically, "Dean. Just hold on, okay? Just let me ex-," but Dean finishes his sentence for him, "Explain?"

He steps even closer, his facial expression creasing as his mind's trying to fathom what his eyes are actually perceiving, trying not to think of the obvious, "You gonna explain this? How about you start by telling me what the hell is Ruby doing here and why she isn't dead yet?" The abhorrence in his voice's clearly evident, causing the blonde demon to huff in annoyance.

"What's with the attitude, Dean? Don't you love me anymore?" She teased after placing the young man she was holding back down in the chair, her arms crossing over her chest, "Last time I saw you I was trying to save your sorry ass from being dragged down to Hell, but you being you, a hard ass, didn't want any of it."

Dean can't fault what she's saying, but there's something about her that he doesn't like, doesn't trust, and the best way to get rid of that feeling is to get rid of her. Simple as that, which is why it's a good thing he's got her demon-killing knife holstered in his pocket…which he's taking out right now.

With surprising speed Dean manages to take Ruby by surprise, pushing her hard and pinning her against the wall before raising the knife and plunging it towards her chest. Unfortunately, and unexpectedly, Sam's hand grabs him by the wrist, stopping him from killing Ruby, and they end up struggling together.

Eventually Dean manages to push Sam aside, but Sam also manages to take the knife out of his grip, and this is when Ruby takes advantage of the situation. Grabbing him by the wrist, she suddenly dives forward, bringing Dean with her as she flips into an aerial cartwheel, tossing Dean onto his back in the process. Once both her feet touch the wooden floor, she spins on one heel until she's got Dean's arm behind his back, turning him onto his front, in a tight arm-lock, threatening to break it in one swift motion.

"Ruby, stand down! Ruby, let him go!" Sam orders, feeling suddenly exhausted from all the excitement, a hand pressing softly against his stomach, the other holding onto the wall to keep himself steady.

Ruby doesn't seem to comply Sam's order, putting more pressure on Dean's arm, causing him to wince, his arm literally on fire, until she eventually lets go and takes a few steps back. The pressure immediately wanes and Dean can feel his arm again, clenching his fist a few times to make sure, glad to feel his blood rushing to the areas where it was strained.

"Ain't you an obedient little bitch!" Dean hoarsely snapped, getting his breath back from their little scuffle, his eyes never leaving Ruby's, who seems just as intent to go at it again like he does.

Sam, seeing the look on both their faces, intervenes and points towards the man he'd just helped before Dean appeared on the scene, "Ruby, attend to him. He needs medical attention."

Ruby looks away from Dean to Sam, then back to Dean and eventually turns her back on him to help carry the dazed man, who's acting more like a drunk than a person who'd just had a demon exorcised from his very body, to her car out front.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She hears Dean ask, looking over her shoulder to retort, "The ER. Unless you wanna go another round?" The look on her face makes Dean _want _to punch it right off, but seeing as the man she's helping looks pretty banged up, he decides to let her go, for the guy's sake.

When she disappears outside through another door out of the shack, Dean glances down at the floor then up at Sam, not saying a word, but his look of pissed off and being betrayed cut through Sam like a knife to the heart.

"Dean." Sam utters, wanting to explain all of it to him here and now, but Dean's already heading for the door he'd come through just minutes before. "Dean." Sam's answered with a sharp slam of the door, the sound making him jump a little, knowing for a fact that he's got a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Sometime in the morning, Sam's sitting at the small table beside the window, the Sun shining brightly through the white curtains, helping him to read a baby book he'd picked up sometime before, waiting for Dean to return from wherever it is he went off to. He's been in a pretty pissed-off mood since finding out about him teaming up with Ruby and what they'd been doing behind his back and during the time that he was in…Hell.

While he's been silently reading, he's also been rubbing his stomach with one hand, to try and soothe his guilt over not telling Dean about what he'd done, and to give him some comfort. Though, for how long he's been doing it, it's only been giving him comfort.

Then suddenly, the motel door opens and Dean comes storming in, shutting it behind him and heading straight for his bag on the floor beside his side of the double bed. Opening it up Dean, whilst not looking at Sam, heads for the small wardrobe, ripping off all his clothes from the coat-hangers and shoving them into his bag, not bothering to at least fold them.

Sam, now standing up and making his way over to Dean, asks plainly, "Dean, what are you doing? Are you leaving?" Sam doesn't want it to be true, but the proof's right there in front of him, ignoring him and collecting everything that belongs to Dean.

"You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons." Dean answers just as plainly, continuing to shove his belongings into one bag.

"Hold on, Dean," Sam pleads, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder as Dean passes him, trying to make him stop what he's about to do, "Come on, please."

He doesn't see it coming, but he feels the sting once Dean's done it. Slowly reaching up for his fingers to caress it, his cheek feeling hot to the touch, Sam's mind doesn't register what's just happened until a few seconds later. Dean had just slapped him, hard, across the face. Then he sees it. The anger in those beautiful eyes he loves so much, the disappointment too. Who could really blame him after what he'd discovered?

"Do you know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?" Dean chided, venom in his voice, seeming to have no hint of love in it at the moment, possibly forever.

"I'm just exorcising demons."

"With your goddamn mind!" Dean responds angrily, causing Sam to flinch. When Sam doesn't answer him back, he also asks, "What else can you do?"

"I…I can send them back to Hell. It only works with demons. And that's it, I swear to you." Sam answers, making sure that Dean can tell he's telling the truth by the sound of it in his voice.

Dean shakes his head, not fully convinced with his little brother's answer, "What else can you do?" He asks angrily, grabbing him by his shirt's collar and forcing him backwards, but Sam slaps his hand away, retorting, "I told you!"

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that." Dean then turns away, not wanting to even look at him at the moment, afraid he might do something that he'll regret.

"Look, I know I should've said something. I'm sorry, Dean. Truly I am, but try to see the other side here."

"The other side?" Dean turns back round, right in Sam's face, but Sam backs away, not going to let him intimidate him for doing something he thinks is right. "I'm pulling demons out of people."

"Then use the knife!"

"The knife kills the victim, Dean. What I do, most of them survive. Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

Dean still isn't believing what's coming out of his brother's mouth, "That what Ruby wants you to think? Kinda like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" He shakes his head, "Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker. And God knows where it ends."

Sam glimpses down at his slightly enlarged stomach, muttering, "I'm not gonna let it go that far." His hands caressing it lovingly as though to prove it right there to Dean.

Dean can't help and smile at the affectionate gesture, but his anger surmounts it, walking away from Sam to grab a lamp from one of the tables and throws it with all his might against the wall, smashing it to a million pieces. "It's already gone too far, Sam! If I didn't know you…" Dean starts, pointing right at him, "…If you weren't carrying my child," he pauses to take a step forward, fingers barely touching Sam's as he continues to caress his stomach, "…I would wanna hunt you." He breathes out.

That rips through Sam's heart, causing his eyes to water, not caring to wipe them when they trickle down his cheeks. "And so would other hunters." He manages to hear Dean utter over the hastening of his heartbeat, the loud thumping in his ears. He knows that Dean's right, but it still hurts to hear it coming from the one person he loves more than anything on this Earth.

Finally wiping away the wet streaks left by his tears with the back of his hand, Sam glances up at Dean, voice gentle, broken even and replies, "You were gone, Dean…and I was left here. Alone. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing…it's working." He smiles afterwards, albeit a weak one, but he's sure that what he's saying is right.

Dean steps back from Sam, not so sure, fighting not to cry at what he's hearing from his brother, wondering if it's already too late to clear his mind of the poison that Ruby had been feeding him for the past months. He places his hands securely on his hips, "Well, tell me, if it's so terrific…then why'd you lie about it to me?" No answer. Sam just stares at the floor, his hands now subconsciously rubbing his stomach. "Why did an angel tell me to stop you? The same angel, in fact, that helped me out back in New Orleans and is the sole reason why I am now experiencing abilities I never knew I had until last month."

At the mention of the word 'angel' Sam looks up from the floor, asking, "What?" in a voice that's all, but shocked at what Dean's just divulged.

"Cas said that if I don't stop you…he will…and do you know what that means?" Dean then points upwards to the ceiling, "That means that God doesn't want you doing this." He sees Sam's Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat as he swallows the invisible lump, not choosing just yet to answer him. "So are you just gonna stand there and tell me that everything is all good?" Dean asks when Sam doesn't reply.

There's an awkward silence between the two, only the sound of cars passing by in the distance can be heard. Then Sam's cell phone rings to life. Sam takes it out of his back jean pocket and flips it open, pressing it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey." Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, wanting the awkward silence between himself and Dean to go away, the migraine that's forming to go away, but alas he isn't even granted that, "It's good to hear your voice too, yeah. Look, it's not a really good time right now. Yeah, okay. Well, just give me the details, and…"

Sam steps away from Dean to find a pen and some paper to jot it down, "Okay, go ahead. Portland, Maine…gotcha. Look for a Gemma Montgomery." He then shuts his phone, shoving the note into his back pocket, eventually turning to look back at Dean, who knows straight the way that their 'little' conversation will have to wait until later…


	6. Chapter 5

"That'll be $305.62, please." The female cashier informs the middle-aged costumer as he takes out his wallet, fingers out his American Express card, and then hands it over to her. She then slides it through the credit card slot, bleeping to notify that it's accepted it, and then passes it back to him.

The man, a Mr. Christopher Middleton, has just bought two statues, for the price of one, for his wife, Harriet, for their 20th wedding anniversary which is next Thursday. He just doesn't know that he's actually buying the recently-turned-to-stone forms of Sebastien Fox and Helena Hudson, and the cashier, who's also the owner of the small garden centre, is none other than Medusa, posing as 'Veronica Meadows'. Suitable for her line of work.

"Right, everything checks out Mr. Middleton, and I shall have them delivered to you first thing tomorrow morning. Is that too early for you?" 'Veronica' asks politely, looking into his eyes, thinking that she could turn him to stone then and there, but then what was the fun in that?

Mr. Middleton shakes his head, "No, no that'll be fine. My wife's out of town for the week on business so it'll give me the perfect opportunity to surprise her when she gets back," he replies with a huge smile on his face. A smile that denotes a man who's passionately in love with his wife, even after 20 years.

'Veronica' often wonders how humans could stay in love with another for so many years as she observes the man in front of her, putting away his wallet, and making sure that he's got everything. Maybe it's a trait that only humans possess. It made her want to rip the guy's head off, but she…resisted.

The man turns to leave, says and waves goodbye, in which she responds, "Come again, and thank you." She continues to wave until he disappears out of the double glass doors before she ventures into the back-room through a dark reddish curtain, out of the light, and into the comfort of the shade.

No sooner does she enter does the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, alerting her to a presence that's hidden amongst the shadows, but doesn't attempt to defend herself because the person who's hiding amongst the shadows isn't a threat, and can't harm her anyway. "Long time no see."

"Quite," the feminine voice answers from somewhere within the shadows to Veronica's left, near her office desk which holds all manner of information on the buyers that shop here regularly; their addresses, personal information and bank details, etc. "How long has it been? Two, maybe three thousand years since last we met?"

Veronica, crossing her arms over her chest, flips the loose strands of hair away from her face, and replies with a shrug of her shoulders, "What do you want Lilith? We didn't actually part on good terms when you were sent back to Hell, and I know damn well that you're not here for idle chit-chat. So spill, I haven't got all day."

Lilith steps out of the shadows, possessing a body of a young woman with strawberry-blonde, shoulder-length hair, sharp grey eyes that seem to peer into her very soul, high cheekbones, and pouty lips that are coloured in red lipstick. Her choice of clothing, however, isn't what Veronica expected of her to wear; an expensive-looking trouser suit, all in white. Sort of ironic for what she truly is.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" She isn't offended by Veronica's lip, instead she's quite amused by it, liking the fire within her daughter, well her _adoptive_ daughter actually.

"You are _**not **_my mother, Lilith! You killed the only one who meant that to me a long time ago, and to make it a whole lot worse, you made me into _**this**_," she gestures to herself before she continues, "So say whatever you need to say, and then get the _**hell**_ out of here before _**I **_throw you out myself!" Her eyes glimmers green, the essence of her powers showing, seems like in an attempt to intimidate her. It's simple child's play. Lilith _**was **_the first demon to be created by Lucifer after he was cast out of heaven, which made her second to him in power after all.

"It's always nice to know that you're loved by your children." Lilith replies, more to herself than to Veronica. She takes a step closer, hands firmly on her slender hips, "Anyway, I'm here to ask you a _small _favour. Remember, you still owe me after I saved your ass all those years ago."

And she does. If it weren't for Lilith's _abrupt_ interruption, Veronica would've been dead a long time ago…via decapitation (if you know what I mean).

Veronica eventually drops her guard, her eyes returning back to normal. She backs up to the table, leaning against her palms, as she lets out a defeated sigh, "Okay…what is it that you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's who I want. Dead, to be exact, like your authentic figurines you got out there." She points in the direction of the shop floor. "Someone who's proven to be quite an annoyance as of late."

"Who?"

"Dean Winchester."

The name instantly causes Veronica's skin to pimple. It's a name that all demons, even if they'd never seen or heard of him before, knows who he is. He's the one who shot Azazel right between the eyes. He's the one who traded his soul for his little brother's, Sam, and endured 30 years of torture down in Hell because of it.

"Dean Winchester? Why can't you take care of him? You're powerful, he shouldn't be a problem…like a harmless little fly." She smiles, but it's the demonic kind of smile, like she's testing Lilith or something.

Lilith counteracts it with a smile of her own, "I would, _dear_, believe me I would, but I have more important things to attend to. Like you said, Dean Winchester's just a harmless little fly, one I'm sure you can swat, no sweat."

Veronica ponders for a moment, maybe an eternity for all she knows, until she finally makes a decision, "Alright…okay. I'll do this for you, but after when this is done, I don't want to see or hear from you again. Do you understand me?" She ends it with a threatening tone, knowing full well that Lilith's not threatened by her, but at least she's got the picture.

"Oh trust me, _you _won't."

"So, where do I find him?"

"Actually, he and his brother are on their way here as a matter of fact. They've been given indication of something sinister going on around here, and they're on their way to take care of it. Sooner or later, they're gonna find out that it's you, and they'll come to you like pigs to the slaughter. Just remember, it's only Dean I want dead. Leave Sam alive. He's a very important asset to my plan."

And with that, Lilith walks past her, gently placing a hand upon Veronica's naked shoulder, expressing, "Goodbye, my sweet daughter," like she already knew of her fate, and then disappears out the front, her high heels clicking against the concrete ground. It leaves Veronica doubting herself, but only for a moment, the task at hand fully on her mind as she returns to her work.

* * *

It's early afternoon when the boys finally reach the outskirts of Portland, Maine, the trees rushing by in a blur as the Impala purrs satisfactorily along the somewhat lonesome road. They'd been driving for near enough 7 hours, albeit they did stop to have a bite to eat and something to drink at a roadside diner, having forgotten to do so back in Syracuse.

"Well, it does explain a lot Dean," Sam sighs, looking out his side window as the trees blur by, "Angels are considered powerful on a cosmic level. Maybe that includes having the ability to pull souls straight out of Hell." There's a pause, inside the Impala it feels like a long time before Sam carries on, "Question is, why now? I mean, don't get me wrong, I would've wanted them to get you out sooner, but why take this long to do so? I just can't get my head around it."

Dean, who's got his eyes trained on the road, suddenly receives a flash of what'd happened to him whilst in Hell, causing him to blink his eyes, shake his head, anything to try and get the memory from out of his head. Too bad for him that Sam notices it when he looks in his direction.

"Dean? Are you okay there, buddy?" His hand's straight on his shoulder, massaging it gently as though it might help with what's troubling Dean. "You don't look so good."

Dean sighs deeply, "I'm alright, Sammy. Just thinking, that's all." He doesn't look at Sam as he says it, his eyes still on the road even though it would've been safe for him to do so, seeing as the road's been empty for a good while now.

_He called me Sammy. He only calls me that when he's teasing, when we're making love or when something's bothering him, and I don't think it's the former two_, Sam mulls over, trying to read Dean's body language, trying to figure out what's bothering him. He knows that Dean's still awfully mad about finding out what exactly he and Ruby had been doing behind his back, with his powers and that, but Sam can feel it inside him that it's more than that. Something that's gotten deep within his skin.

"About the case?" Sam asks, knowing that it can't be that that's bothering Dean and decides to add, "Or is it about what we were discussing, if you can call it that, back at the motel?"

Dean fidgets in his seat, clenching and unclenching his fingers on the steering wheel, but he offers Sam a smile nonetheless, although it's not expressed in a good way, "I'm _really_ not in the mood to talk about this right now, Sam. Let's just drop it until after the case, okay?" Sam answers with a mumble of a, "Yes," and a nod of the head. "Okay, so who actually is this _Gemma Montgomery_ we're suppose to be meeting with anyways?"

"Travis didn't give much info in her past, but he did tell me that she's a fellow hunter, and was trained by her late parents, who were killed in an ambush attack devised by a pack of werewolves. And…that she also knew Dad, and helped him out on a couple cases back in the late '90s."

This catches Dean's attention. "What? In the late '90s? That was before you went to…Stanford," he paused before saying that cursed word, "And I don't remember him saying anything about working with a Gemma Montgomery. I would've remembered a name like that."

"Well, nonetheless, we won't know more about her until we find her, which won't be too much of a problem. One of Travis' contacts informed him that she was last seen entering a place called 'Andy's Old Port Pub'. Maybe that her favourite hotspot? Couldn't hurt to check it out."

"Well, it's a start. Now we just need to find a decent motel because all I want to do now is curl up in a cozy, soft bed and sleep for a few hours." Sam nodded in agreement, looking in his brother's direction to see that he looks a little bushed, dark colouring under the eyes, a yawn passing through his lips every so often.

Looking back out his window, Sam slips both hands under his shirt, carefully massaging his baby bump, drawing invisible lines upon it, feeling his stomach flutter, wondering if that's the baby liking it or if it's anxiety for the conversation they're destined to have after this case's over.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry I've taken like two months to write this one chapter, but I've been busy writing up my other stories (Smallville, Friday the 13th and now The Texas Chainsaw Massacre). I know I'm keep saying that I'll be quicker in updating and I'll endeavour to do so, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and the next should be up fairly soon. - fingers crossed very tightly!


	7. Chapter 6

It doesn't take them long to find a decent motel with reasonable prices, and decent enough cable. While Dean's parking his _baby_, Sam's taking care of the room, walking through the glass door to the reception area as a young woman, around his age, stands up from the chair she's sitting on and puts the book she's currently reading down on the counter, greeting him with a smile on her face, complete with shining white teeth, "Hi."

"Hi," he answers right back, smile in check, "I'd like to rent a room for two, please. Preferably with one with a queen-sized bed in it." He then fishes out his wallet from one of his jacket pockets, ready to give her his fake credit card.

"Okay," she utters, her eyes focusing on the screen as her fingers tap busily on the keyboard, looking for a vacant room that best suits his request. She finds it a few seconds later, "Alright, we have three rooms available; Numbers 8, 13 and 15, and they all have decent cable like all the other rooms we have here."

Sam doesn't take long to choose, "Number 8, please." He didn't want himself, and Dean residing in a room with an unlucky number etched on its front, knowing their luck, which they haven't got much of, if any.

"Okay, and for how many nights?"

"Err…just for two nights, please."

"Alright," and after several more taps of the keyboard, sums up the total amount, "That'll be $69.15, please."

Sam gives her the credit card he'd fished out his wallet just seconds before, watching her as she takes it, slides it through the card slot machine, and waits for it to accept it. It beeps to indicate her that it has, and she gives it back to him. "Okay, you're all set. Here's the key to your room," she replies, reaching out to grab the key from many hanging up on the board beside her before giving it to him, "And I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." As he slips the card back into his wallet, and shoves it into his back jeans pocket, his bottom of his shirt exposes a little of his baby bump, and that's all it takes for her to notice it.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, are you expecting? You can totally tell me to shut up if you do."

"No I don't mind you asking, and yes, I'm expecting."

"How far along are you?"

"Going on 3 months now." He replies, caressing his stomach as he does, his smile growing a little wider.

"Wow, and have you had your scan yet? Seen your baby for the first time?" She asks, seeing Sam shake his head no, still caressing his stomach.

"No, I've still got to make the appointment actually, but I'm gonna wait until we've finished what we came here to do. It'll be the best time to do it, I think." He answers, nodding at the same time, noticing now that she's looking behind him, peaking his interest as he too turns his head around to see what has caught her attention.

Obviously she's looking at Dean as he climbs out of the now parked Impala, going to sit on the hood when his eyes catch something on it. He then dares to bend over, intending to wipe away at whatever has the guts to stain his _baby_, exposing that perfect ass that's clothed behind those tight jeans he'd bought a town back. Sam had picked those for him, but now he's starting to regret it.

"Lemme guess, he's the father?" She asks, hinting with her thinly-waxed eyebrows, and mentally apologising for feeling somewhat jealous at the fact that he's bagged himself quite an Adonis. She wishes she had his luck.

Sam nods to her query, "Yeah, he is. He's the love of my life, and I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." Saying that, it brings back the awful memory of being stabbed in the back by Jake Holley who, like him, was also gifted with uncanny abilities. In Jake's case, super-strength and limited invulnerability.

"Hey? Are you okay? I didn't mean to strike a nerve," she apologises, but Sam shakes his head, "Oh, don't worry about it. It's all in the past, gotta look to the future." He replies, looking down to his stomach, she knowing exactly what he means. "I'd better get going, he hates to wait, and we both need some shut-eye." He walks up to the door, hand reaching out to grab the handle before he's turning back around, "I guess we'll be seeing ya around whilst we're staying here."

"I'm sure you will. Take care."

Sam nods before pulling the door open and exiting just as quickly, leaving the young woman to stare at his back, watching as he meets up with his lover, and leads him to their room on the bottom floor of the two-storey building beside the reception block. _I wish I was that lucky to find someone like that_.

* * *

Slipping the key into the lock, Sam rotates it clockwise until he hears a click before turning the doorknob, and letting himself and Dean into their current residence. They can't help, but stare open-mouthed at the décor of the place. For $69, it definitely isn't bad, at all.

"Wow! We've really hit the jackpot this time, Sammy. For 69 bucks, it's definitely a steal!" Dean almost cheers, dumping their bags on the table by the window, and lying outspread on the incredibly soft queen bed. "That's it, screw everything! We're staying in this room, and nothing's going to make us leave!" There's a huge smile on his face as he stares up at the ceiling, coloured in waves of cream, and beige, looking to him like a swirly fudge sundae.

Leaving him to it, Sam makes his way over to the bathroom, pulling off his jacket, and unbuttoning his shirt along the way. He then dumps them on the couch as he passes, pushing the bathroom door open, and reaching up to flick on the light. He's welcomed by shiny, white tiles that decorate the floor with floral patterns painted on them, a sizeable rectangular mirror that's nearly the length of the entire wall, a toilet that looks like any other, and a walk-in shower that's _to die for_.

He turns on the spot to look down at Dean, who's still staring up at the ceiling, in a world all his own, "I'm gonna take a shower…you can join me if you like." He suggests, but there's no meaning to it as he knows that Dean's still pretty sore about what he and Ruby were doing, and probably wants to be alone to figure things out. That has always been the _Winchester_'s modus operandi on how they dealt with matters like this.

He doesn't wait for Dean's answer, just starts taking off the rest of his clothes. Unbuttoning his jeans, he pulls them and his boxers down, stepping out of them and then throwing them with the others on the couch. Pulling the door to so there's a slight gap, he faces the shower, sliding the door to one side, and reaching out to turn it on, waiting outside for it to get warm before stepping inside.

He doesn't have to wait long, treading inside and closing the door behind him. Ducking his head under the jet, he combs his fingers through his bangs, loving how the water feels in his hair, and trickling down his front and back. His muscles begin to relax as he massages them, reaching out for the shampoo once he's done, and squirting some into his palm. He immediately smells its peppermint aroma, putting it back on its little sill and rubbing his hands together, lathering them up.

Combing it through his hair, making sure he gets it all over, he rinses it under the warm spray, intensifying the smell of peppermint. With his eyes still closed, he only hears the door sliding open before it's closed again, a naked body approaching from behind.

"If you had your hair cut short instead of having it grow into _girl _hair, it wouldn't take so long to wash it," Dean's voice emerges from behind as he swats his brother's hands away, and proceeds to knead Sam's hair with his own. Once the shampoo's been washed away, Sam takes this moment to utter, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asks, leaning forward to pick up the shower puff and gel which are hanging on the metal bar in front of them.

"For not telling you sooner, about what me and…Ruby were doing behind your back," he utters, the last part almost a whisper, but Dean hears it all the same as he suds up the shower puff making sure that it's extra foamy.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," he utters softly, not angrily like Sam thinks he would, "Let's just enjoy the moment while we have it. Okay?" Dean then takes this moment to kiss the back of Sam's neck tenderly whilst massaging the now foamy puff all over Sam's chest, abdomen and around his arms, making sure to clean everywhere. To Sam, it feels like he's in heaven, moaning contently as the kissing extends to the tops of his shoulders.

While one hand's cleaning with the puff, Dean uses the other to twist and pinch one of Sam's nipples until it's peaked before doing the same with the other, changing hands as he does so. Sam can't help, but moan again, blood rushing down south, and it's noticed by Dean who smirks.

"Do you like that, babe?" His puff-free hand sliding down Sam's smooth belly to the area where it needs its attention, "Yeah, feels good doesn't it." Dean wraps it around the semi-hard arousal, and begins stroking it slowly up and down, the flat of his thumb rubbing the sensitive tip. It causes Sam to bite down on his lip, loving the sensation it's giving him.

"Unnh…huh, yeah. Don't stop…please…" Sam's voice seems to trail off, his satisfied moaning following afterward, as Dean starts to pick up the pace a little. By now, it's grown to full-length, and Sam's using Dean's shoulder to rest his head back, giving Dean easier access to his neck.

"I don't intend to." He can feel Sam's need to cum rising, quickly changing hands as the one he's using is starting to ache, the shower puff long forgotten. Every so often, he'll stop to rub the sensitive tip with his thumb, smearing Sam's pre-cum all over it before stroking him again.

Both of the boys' heated pants cover the sound of the cascading water as Dean now feels that Sam's about to go, and with a couple more strokes he does, decorating the tiled wall and shower floor below with his white, hot release. Exhausted, Sam falls upon Dean, his back against Dean's front, who also has his arms around him, his lips softly kissing the side of Sam's.

"That…was…beautiful, babe," Dean utters softly, turning his brother's head gently towards him so he can kiss his lips fully, showing how much he truly feels about him at that moment. "Come on," he says when they part, "Let's get you into bed. You must be beat."

Sam doesn't protest, doesn't want to as he allows Dean to do everything; turning off the shower, helping him out of the cubicle, drying him off with a towel that feels as soft as silk against his skin, leading him into the bedroom, and finally putting him into their bed. Before he can join him, Dean has to close all the curtains in the room so it doesn't disturb their "afternoon nap", before quickly clambering into bed, spooning up behind Sam. One arm which acts like a pillow for Sam's head while the other wraps protectively around his swollen stomach, finally pulling the quilt over them so it covers them completely.

"Goodnight Sammy, sweet dreams." He says softly, trying to pull Sam as close to his body as possible without making him uncomfortable. When he hears a sigh of cosiness leave Sam's lips, a quiet, "G'night Dean," afterwards as he's already dozing off to 'Neverland', Dean can now close his eyes too, not having to worry about anything until they woke up, having made the place as monster and demon-proof as possible before he'd joined Sam in the shower.


	8. Chapter 7

After taking several hours rest, Dean slowly opens his eyes, blinking them a couple of times to adjust to the darkness, before he's hauling his ass out of bed, and into the bathroom. Relieving himself, he flushes the toilet, then washes his hands before picking up his toothbrush and squirting some toothpaste on its bristles.

A couple of minutes later, he spits it back out and washes it all down the sink, also washing his toothbrush, and is back in the bedroom. Sitting on his side of the bed, on the edge, he bends down and searches through his duffle to find some suitable clothes to wear. This Gemma Montgomery chick isn't the "Queen of Shiba", but he wants to at least look respectable in the woman's eyes.

As he finds the right clothes, two hands wrap themselves lovingly around his naked waist, and a kiss' placed on his shoulders, a gruff, "Where do you think you're going, De?" knowing full well that it belongs to a freshly woken Sam.

"I'm going to see that Montgomery woman on my own." He quickly turns to face Sam, and presses two fingers upon his lips, knowing that he's about to argue with him, "_And_ the reason why you're not going's because A) you definitely need your rest, and B) I don't want you inhaling any of that crap they smoke in those kind of bars. It's bad for the baby."

He hears Sammy sigh, whether in defeat he can't tell, but is suddenly welcomed with a soft kiss to his lips, instead of an angry retort, "Okay," Sam replies simply, "Just don't be too long, alright? I'm startin' to miss you just thinking about it."

"What? You're not gonna argue with me about it? Alright, who are you and what've you done with my brother?"

Sam answers with a small laugh, lightly slapping Dean on the arm, "Very funny, jerk," his grin growing wider, "but why should I argue when you're absolutely right. Besides, I'm tired anyways," he adds, lying onto his back, his head resting against the softness of his fluffy pillow. To emphasize his point, Sam lets out a yawn, opening his mouth as wide as he can, before he's settling back down on his pillow, hand protectively rubbing his stomach.

Dean smiles down at his little brother, taking out some clean clothes from his duffle and proceeds in dressing into them, feeling Sam's eyes staring at his nakedness before it's covered up. Once he's dressed, he walks over to the chair where his prized leather jacket rests on the back of it, slipping it on and pulling the zip up to half-way. He then leans over the bed so he can easily kiss Sam's lips, who moans into it, eliciting electric shocks straight down to Dean's groin.

"Hmm, I love the taste of your lips, so addictive, you know that right?"

Sam back away from the kissing, because he needs to breathe, and grins up at Dean, "Like I didn't know that already. Now go before I change my mind, and pull you back into this bed for a night of hot, sweating sex!"

"Don't tempt me, Sammy," Dean grins back, kissing him softly again before standing up, "I might just have to take you up on that offer." Slipping his hand underneath his pillow, he takes out his Colt 1911, and secures it into the back of his jeans. He might even use it, but meeting a woman he's never heard of in a place that sounds like trouble brews there all the time, Dean's taking no chances.

With everything he needs on his person, Dean gives Sam a quick kiss and what seems to Sam like a long-assed goodbye before he's leaving for the pub to have a chat with Miss Montgomery, leaving him to wonder what this hunt has in store for them whilst rubbing his stomach protectively…

* * *

_Andy's Old Port Pub_ is just what Dean expects it to be. Residing on the outskirts of town, it's one of those sorts of places where no _civilised _person would dare enter, even if their life depended on it. As he stepped out of the Impala, he's surprised to find that no-one's outside, skulking in the shadows, waiting for him to disappear so they could attempt to steal his baby. It relieves him somewhat as he walks away from her and approaches the double doors, a sign hanging up which reads: 'The Xtravaganzas playin' live 2nite at 8!'

_They sound like they play _awesome _music_, Dean muses sarcastically to himself as he pulls open one door to enter, immediately smelling the unpleasant mixture of different brands of cigarettes and cigars, but the satisfying aroma of liquor eases somewhat.

As he saunters towards the bar, Dean can't help, but see that it's pretty packed for a small pub situated on the outskirts. Leaning against the bar, Dean catches the bartender's attention with a wave of his hand and asks, "Excuse me, do you know if there's a woman here by the name of Gemma Montgomery? I'm here to see her."

The bartender, who has dark stubble decorating his jaw and chin, a hook-shaped scar on his right cheek, piercing grey eyes that look like they're staring into your very soul and looks a little rough, turns his attention away from one of his regulars, and grunts, "Do I look like a freakin' secretary to you?"

Dean quickly shakes his head, "No, no I just thought…"

He's abruptly interrupted by the sound of the bartender's hoarse laughing, "Hey, don't worry about it! I was only joshing with ya! She's in the room at the very end of the corridor! She likes her privacy that one! " He replies, acting like a completely different person now, "Ya can't miss it!" He then points towards the only corridor which leads out of the main room.

Dean answers him back with a, "Thank you," somewhat forcefully, wishing he could kick this guy's ass for making him look like a douche, but doesn't…for the guy's sake. Following his direction, Dean leaves in an orderly fashion, leaving behind the thumping noise that they call music and the distracting smell of all kinds of liquor.

Approaching the door Dean checks that his gun's still safe behind his back before lifting up his hand, clenching it into a fist and knocks gently, but enough so she'll be able to hear it.

"Come in," a dark-skinned woman speaks from somewhere behind the door, Dean noticing that she speaks with a strong English accent. Entering as soon as she'd given him permission, Dean can see that she's sitting on the far side of the room next to the window, a glass of whatever she'd ordered in one hand and swirling a M9 with a distinct red handle around her index finger with the other.

The woman, most probably Gemma Montgomery, takes a swig of her drink before placing it back onto the table, not once stopping the M9 from spinning around her finger, as though she's trying to intimidate Dean in some way, but he knows that it'll take a lot more than that to intimidate him.

Suddenly she lifts up her left leg onto the table, her dark blue jeans lifting up to reveal a holster wrapped around her ankle, flipping her M9 into it as though she's some kind of expert gunslinger. She probably is, but Dean doesn't know that…yet. Then she stands up and faces him, revealing the result of the ambush attack that'd killed both her parents and given her something to remember it by. The right side of her face's scarred with three, angry claw marks that begin just above her thinly-trimmed eyebrows and end all the way down to her jaw.

He can also see that the attack has left her blind in her right eye, the gloom in the iris clearly not matching the colour of her other eye.

"Didn't your Daddy ever tell you that it's rude to stare?"

Dean immediately feels embarrassed and looks away, "Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to-," but before he can say anymore, Gemma's lifting up her hand to silence him, "No need to apologize, kid. Wasn't your fault what happened to me in the past." She then sits back down on her chair, gesturing to Dean to sit on the other one that's situated opposite her. "Please, take a seat Dean, you're making me nervous just standing there."

Dean huffs out a slight laugh before taking up on Gemma's offer, pulling the chair out so he can sit on it. "Before we get down to the reason why I'm here, I'd like to ask you something, just to get it out of my mind before it drives me crazy."

"Ask away," Gemma replies tranquilly, leaning back in her chair and cocking her right leg over the other, the ankle holster just peeking out from underneath her jean leg.

"Travis told us about you when he was explaining what's been going on around here as of late. About how you acquired those scars…and that, in the late '90s, you teamed up with my Dad on a couple hunts. Tell me, were you and he _involved_ in any way or -," but before he can ask anymore, Gemma puts her hand up in a gesture to silence him.

"Now before you start accusing me of being _involved_ with your Father in a _sexual _way, I can tell you right here and now that the only thing we were _involved_ in was in the killing of werewolves, vampires, demons, and other such things we were sent to hunt. Nothing more…and besides, he really wasn't my _type_. Being in my late 20s back then, I wasn't into _mature _guys."

Dean then puts both his hands up, "Alright, no need to explain anymore. Just wanted to get that out of the way. So…like to explain to me what exactly we're hunting here in Portland. Travis was a little sketchy on the details."

Gemma smiles again, looking out the only window in the room, as though contemplating before she stares back at Dean, "To tell you the truth Dean, I'm not quite sure what we're up against here. You see, since Travis had put me on the case just last week, all I got are a lot of people missing and, even with my knowledge of the supernatural, nothing to pin it all on. That's why I asked Travis to find me some help, but I would've never have guessed it would be you and your - ?" One of her eyebrows crease, just now realizing that there's another one missing in the duo, "Where's your brother, by the way?"

"Back at the motel. He…," Dean stops for a second to think of a good excuse other than the truthful fact that he's pregnant, _with his baby_, and that he doesn't want Sam anywhere near this place, "…the case we'd finished before coming here literally "knocked him for six" so I told him to take this time to rest up."

"Pretty understandable. Now, back to our little "predicament", what do you suggest we do? I'm all ears up to this point," Gemma says, opening up the bottle she's got on the table and pours the rest of the red liquid into her glass, taking a sip of it and murmuring in contentment. "Ah, I just love the taste of Cabernet Sauvignon. It was my mother's favourite drink, you know."

Dean doesn't know what to say to that, not being a lover of wine, instead telling her what they should do next, "Well, have you checked the areas where the people have disappeared? Found any interesting clues that might help?"

Gemma takes a swig of her _Cabernet Sauvignon_ and shakes her head, putting the glass back down onto the table, "Nada. Zip."

"There must've been something? Most supernatural beings leave something behind. Do you have any equipment to help you detect things that can't be found by normal means?"

Gemma stands up, her hands on her hips, "What? You mean the thingamajigs your father used? No, I don't. I just have my trusty gun , my sharp wit and my women's intuition."

Dean can't help, but smirk at that remark, "Well, no offence, but no wonder you're not getting anywhere. Okay here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to get us some drinks and when I get back, I'm going to teach you everything _Winchester_…okay?"

The older woman ponders for a moment, wondering if that's such a good idea, but she guesses it's better than just sitting around on her ass all day drinking what's-its-face, "Alright, you've got yourself a deal there, stud."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in…WHAT? 5 MONTHS! Whoa, that's pretty bad, and all I can do is apologize to you all! I promise you now, *fingers crossed*, I will try my absolute best to update ASAP! Don't worry I plan to continue with this series because Sam + Dean + MPREG = pure tantalising delight! C u all again soon!


	9. Chapter 8

While Dean's meeting with Gemma, Sam's back at the motel watching whatever's good on cable, which happens to be nothing in particular, but he watches it nonetheless because there's nothing else better to do while he waits. After going to the toilet for what felt like the 10th time today, he hears three immediate knocks followed by another one a few seconds afterward on the door, and knows straight the way that it's Ruby signalling that it's her.

Scurrying straight for his clothes that, like Dean's before, are scattered all over the floor and nearby chair, calling out, "Just a minute!" while he slips them on quickly. Once he's fully clothed, he unlocks the door, opening it up and seeing Ruby's beaming smile. Bending down, Sam draws a line through the salt, allowing her to step inside before covering it back up.

Closing and locking the door, Sam turns to face Ruby, who has her hands on her hips, her favourite stance at the moment, and asks hotly, "What the hell are you doing here, Ruby? Dean could be back any minute, and he's gonna be _incredibly _pissed when he finds you in here!"

"What's with the attitude, Sam? So he caught us, big whoop. Doesn't mean we _have_ to stop. You know it in yourself that we were doing some good, that _you_ were doing some good. While we were tracking down those who might have connections with Lilith, you were sucking out the demons that were inhabiting them and sending them straight back down to Hell." Her words have some meaning to them, but in the end, Sam can't go back on his word. Not just for the sake of his relationship with Dean, but for the sake of the life of his unborn child.

Sam shakes his head, "I know that you're right, Ruby, but I just can't…I can't do it anymore. I had lost Dean once, I don't want to lose him again. I don't think I could bare it."

Ruby's speechless for the moment, wondering how to change his mind, to make him realize that what they'd been doing was for the safety of him, his family, and the entire human race. But seeing the desperation in his face, the human side of her understands what he's saying.

"Alright…okay, I understand. I'll respect your decision, even though I think it's not the right one, but let me tell you this, Sam," she starts, making her way over to the door, turning to face Sam again, "Something _big_ is coming, I don't know what it is, but it has Lilith written all over it. And you, Sam, you may be the only thing that can stop _it_ and _her_. Just something for you to think about."

She opens the door, allowing Sam to draw a line through the salt again, before stepping over it. She's about to disappear into the night when Sam's voice grabs her attention, "Before you disappear, I've got something to tell you…on our way over here, Dean told me that, that an angel had pulled him out of Hell. Marked him even. Is that even possible?"

Ruby turns around to face him again, her eyes betraying her, full of fear. A sign that tells Sam that it can't be at all good, "If angels are making their presence known now, then whatever's coming's worst than I originally thought. It's also best if I lay low for a while. They're not particularly kind to demons, as you can imagine, not even to those who are helping those for the good of mankind." She then turns away, uttering, "See you later, Sam," before running into the darkness that is the night. Not stopping when she hears Sam calling out her name.

Knowing that she won't be making an appearance now for quite some time, Sam lets out a deep sigh, trying to make heads or tails of it as he covers up the line in the salt before shutting the door, and waits for Dean to come back from his visit with Gemma Montgomery…

* * *

After downing several drinks, and explaining _his _way of how to hunt successfully, Dean's now a _tad_ drunk and is recounting past hunts with Gemma, albeit slowly, but surely, "…and so being devoid of his…sanity, he tries to kill…kill me. Can you beli…believe that? And he would've done it to if the…shotgun wasn't loaded with rock salt…," he finishes, taking another swig of whatever Gemma had ordered, mulling over its sharp, but incredibly sweet taste.

"He shot you? He actually tried to kill you? Boy and I thought I had my bad days," Gemma replies, having only drank the one glass while Dean's on his fifth or sixth, she'd lost count. She then has the notion to look at her watch and finds that they've been talking, in Dean's case _drinking_, for near enough two hours.

"Alright stud, I think you've had enough for one night. Better take you back to Sam or else he'll probably _will _shootyou for making him worry," she utters, taking the glass away from Dean before any more liquor touches his lips. Hauling him up onto his feet, she wraps one of his arms around her shoulders and proceeds to help him walk out of the pub through the back way, which is a lot easier than going through the front with customers getting in the way.

"I'm gonna need your keys Dean," she asks him as they approach the parking lot, she readjusting Dean so he doesn't fall out of her grip and land flat on his face.

"Nuh…nobody drives my…baby, but me…and Sammy," he slurs, but there's no intimidation in his voice as Gemma can obviously tell, "Oh yeah? Well I'm not letting you drive in the condition that you're in so please, give me your keys, Dean. I _won't_ be asking again," she prompts, but with a smile on her face so she appears friendly to him in his drunken state.

He smiles unevenly, his eyes glazing as he endeavours to fish them out of his back pocket, almost trying Gemma's patience as he struggles, but manages to get them out before she's about to grab them herself.

Unlocking the passenger side first, she helps him settle into the seat, hearing him mumble something like, '_I like the smell of…your perfume_', as she buckles him in before closing the door and making her way to the driver's side. Climbing in, she buckles up too, shoving the key into the ignition and turning it, loving the roar the Impala emits as it revs up.

"Ooh, no wonder you don't let other people have the pleasure of driving _your _baby. She's absolutely divine," but there's no answer and she finds that Dean's already fast asleep. Good thing that he's already informed her of where they were staying or else it is going to be a long night…

* * *

The sound of a familiar car's engine roaring into the motel's parking lot wakes Sam from his slumber, finding that he must've dozed off whilst watching TV as it's still on. Picking up the remote and switching it off, Sam makes his way over to the window, stretching his tired muscles whilst doing so, and finds that Dean's just coming back from meeting Gemma. Confused, he looks at his watch and notices that he's been gone for over two hours! Looking back outside, he also notices that Dean's not driving the car, but someone else is!

Watching as the driver stops in one of the empty parking spaces right outside the door, Sam can now see that it's a woman with dark skin, her hair tied back into a bun, and a distinctive mark on the side of her face, but he can't quite see it yet. As she climbs out, she rushes to Dean's side, and helps him out, Sam noticing quickly that he's definitely drunk, needing to lean against her for support.

As they make their way steadily towards the door, Sam opens it for them and assists the woman by taking Dean off her hands. In doing so he can now see that the distinctive mark on her face are actually three angry-looking claw marks that had obviously been done by some kind of animal. _Werewolf?_

Carefully placing Dean on his back upon the bed, the woman heads back outside, closing the Impala doors and locking it before returning to the room, taking notice of the salt that's rimmed underneath the door and along the window sills. All still undisturbed as far as she can see.

"So, you must be Sam, Dean's little brother, am I right?" She asks with a smile, closing the door behind her as she takes a seat on one of the chairs that's situated near the curtained window, "You're a lot taller than I imagined, and you look so much like your mother."

That peaks Sam's interest, but before he can ask how she knew his Mom, she gestures him not to bother, "And before you ask how I know that, your father showed me a picture of her he kept in his wallet. He told me it was taken shortly after they'd gotten hitched. She was very beautiful."

Sam takes a seat at the edge of the bed, the small action causing Dean to mumble something before turning onto his side, his arms wrapping around himself as though he's cold, even though the room's at room temperature.

"Yeah, she was," he utters, trying to fight the tear that's about to shed, but failing, it slowly drawing a wet line down his face, "Apart from pictures, I had…only seen her once. It was on a hunt which involved a poltergeist who was terrorising a single mother and her two young children. In the end, she appeared to us in spirit form and sacrificed herself in order to purge the house of the poltergeist. That was the first and last time I ever saw her," another tear streaks down his cheek, "…and there hasn't been a day that goes by that I wish I could see her again," he says softly, wiping the tears away from his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I brought up a sensitive subject. Itshould be _me_ doing the apologizing," she replies, standing up and heading to the door, "Look, get some sleep. We'll need to be sharp and alert if we're going to find and take care of whatever's causing these disappearances," she then steps outside and says, "Goodnight Sam," before she closing the door.

"Goodnight," he mutters, getting up to lock the door behind her before attempting to rid Dean of some of his clothes. With the room at room temperature, they're bound to make him sweat through the night, and make him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Sam manages to strip him down to his black vest and boxers with minor resistance from "Sleeping Beauty" who rearranges himself so he's facing the edge of the bed. _Convenient for when he wants to throw up_, Sam's inner voice articulates, placing the room's bin beside the bed so it'll be there for when Dean needs it.

Taking a mental note of where the bed is before turning off all the lights, Sam slips under the covers on his side, and slowly closes his eyes, the day's events passing through his mind which, in a way, helps to lull him into a soporific sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken a while to update, but at least you don't have to wait 5 months for it! (Some of you are thinking, _Thank God for that!_) Expect the next chapter within the coming week or so…hopefully *fingers crossed yet again*

Plz review your thoughts on the chapter, as you know they keep me going, also favourite it and add it to your alerts as I'm not going to let this go until I've finished the season (which will be about 13 episodes, I'm not sure yet)

Thanks for taking the time to read my stories! I love you all!


	10. Chapter 9

"Please…somebody kill me…now," Dean whinges as he awakens from his alcohol-induced slumber, putting his hands on his head as though it might relieve him of the thumping, but no such luck. He slowly opens his eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the painful light that's blaring into the room.

In the background, he can hear voices, muffled at first, but they get clearer as he _sobers_ up, sitting himself up on the bed which probably isn't a good idea. "Ah, sonuva bitch!" He curses softly, a sudden thumping to the front of the head causing him to say that.

"And good morning to you too, Dean," a familiar voice greets him from across the room, most definitely Gemma's, "If you hadn't've drank so much last night, you wouldn't be waking up in the state you're in now, would you?" She replies smugly, knowing that she's absolutely right.

She can't hear his reply because he's mumbling, something about "_her not being his mother_" or something to that effect, before climbing himself sluggishly out of bed and straight into the bathroom to relief himself. Once done, he washes his hands, splashes his face with the cool water to wake himself up a bit and dries himself with the towel hanging up on the door. With his vision a little better than a few seconds ago, he can see the entire room and Sam sitting in the chair next to the window, laptop on the table and his fingers tapping feverishly away on its keyboard, "Mornin' Dean. You know, you've been out for most of the morning. It's nearly mid-day," Sam says, not looking away from the screen, obviously helping them all out in finding some connection to the disappearances.

"Here. Drink this, it'll help with the hangover," Gemma insists, handing her a glass of what looks to be pea soup with bits in it, but surprisingly smells of something totally different.

"What is this anyways?" He asks, taking it from her and sips a little bit, just in case it doesn't taste to his liking, but finds it tastes a lot sweeter than he actually imagined.

Gemma takes a seat opposite Sam, one leg over the other, watching as Dean takes another sip, obviously liking the strange-looking concoction from the look on his face, "Oh, just a hangover remedy passed down from an old friend of mine who accompanies me on some hunts from time to time."

"Then he's a definite lifesaver because it tastes pretty sweet. May I ask for the recipe or is that a secret?" Dean asks with a cheeky grin and a raise of the eyebrow, downing the last of it before putting the glass down on the bedside table.

"_She_ is a lifesaver, saved me a couple of times before, and I'm afraid I'm sworn to the recipe's secrecy, unless you'd like to witness her wrath, Dean?" She asks with a smirk, watching Dean as he makes his way over to his duffle and slings it over his shoulder, "No way, I've had my fill of crazy broads," he replies before disappearing into the bathroom for a needed shower.

Meanwhile, Sam's still glued on his laptop, adamant in finding the solution to their problem; finding out whatever's causing the disappearances and its current whereabouts.

"And how are you holding out sugar?" He hears Gemma ask her, looking up at her with a crease of the eyebrow, wondering why she would even ask that just before pressing 'Enter' on a particular site that might just give him the answers they need. "It's just when Dean and I were talking last night, he said the reason why you didn't come along was because the hunt you two were on really took it out of ya and he suggested you rest it off."

She then eyes Sam from top to bottom, "But judging by the way you're lookin' now, I'd say that you were more _pregnant_ than anything else." That surely gets his full attention.

"What? How can you possibly know that?" He asks, clearly surprised at her assumption simply made from just taking a look at him. He looks away from the screen to see that she's smiling back at him, "Well, if it isn't painfully obvious, I'm a _woman_ and we sorta have a "knack" for knowing these kinds of things. And you're glowing, by the way."

The comment at the end causes Sam to blush a little, "I am?"

She smiles back, "Of course you are. It looks good on you too."

_I'm beginning to like this woman_, the voice inside Sam's head replies, returning to his searching just as Dean returns from the bathroom, dried and fully clothed. He's dressed in a black t-shirt with the Metallica logo etched on the front, one of his favourites, with dark navy blue jeans to match. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he proceeds to put his shoes on.

"You feeling a little better now Dean?" Gemma asks him as she collects her jacket from the back of Sam's chair and slips it on.

"Yeah, nothing but a little aspirin won't fix. Got any hits Sam?"

After a few taps on the keyboard, Sam nods, pointing at the screen, "I think so. From what I can gather on the map, it seems that the places where people having been disappearing from appear to form some sort of circle around a building that's built directly in the middle of it," he replies, zooming in from the top to get a closer look.

Dean's eyebrows crease in confusion, "So what is it? Do you know?"

A few seconds later he gets his answer, "To be quite frank, it's a gardening centre. _Veronica's Garden of Paradise_ to be precise."

"You're kidding, right? A gardening centre? What are we dealing with here, killer garden gnomes?"

He may be cracking a joke there, but it _is_ an unusual locale for whatever it is they're hunting.

"I don't really care if it's a gardening centre or a flower shop, it's the only lead we've got so let's get moving before I lose my mind just sitting around on our asses," Gemma suggests, loading and cocking her firearm before slipping it into her ankle holster.

Watching as she heads out to wait by Dean's car, Dean turns to face Sam, who's busy shutting down his laptop and putting it away into its bag, "I like that woman's attitude. Kinda reminds me of Ellen," Dean utters before instantly remembering that they needed to call her for an update on both sides, and to also mention that they'll be seeing her real soon. Sam can't help but smile as he hides his laptop underneath the bed, and follows Dean out the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

Dean parks the car in the pebbly, lonely car park, the trio looking at the building and not thinking much of it. It looks like any old gardening centre; green in colour, flowers decorating the front, stone statues sculptured into various poses, some individual, some in pairs. They almost look _life-like_, very creepy actually.

While Sam and Gemma wait at the front of the car, Dean heads to the back and opens the trunk, taking out a spare duffle bag and shoving in all the bare essentials that will, at least, wound whatever it is that's dwelling inside.

Passing Sam a weapon, who conceals it in the back of his jeans, Dean leads them into the building, all three on edge in case this _whatever_ plans to jump them by surprise. As soon as they enter, they immediately smell the variety of scents from the flowers, the clay off the stone statues, and it's surprisingly pungent.

To their left is the area where the customers pay for their purchases; a polished pine counter that holds a cash register, several plants for decoration, and several folders scattered on top of it. To their right are a pair of patio doors which lead to the outside, and to where more plants and statues can be found placed fittingly around the large, grassy area.

However, the owner of the store's no way in sight.

"I don't like this Dean," Sam whispers, "It's _too_ quiet." His demonic senses coming into effect, an ability Ruby had recently taught him to utilize and is quite thankful for, if he's being completely sincere.

Dean only smirks, "And whenever someone says that, something's always guaranteed to happen."

Just then, as though by a twist of fate, a woman appears from the door behind the counter, and to be frankly honest in Dean's opinion, she's _too _young and beautiful to be owning a shop like this. She's more in the line of being a supermodel or an actress.

"Welcome. I'm Veronica, please take a look around and if there are any questions, don't be afraid to ask," she greets with a smile, a little forced if someone bothers to notice, which the trio do, not dropping their guard for a second.

"I have a question," Dean asks, taking a step forward and choosing to be ballsy, "What do you use to keep yourself looking so young, may I ask? Possession? Spells? Shape-shifting?"

The woman stares back at him as though he has two heads upon his shoulders instead of two. "Excuse me? Is this some kind of joke or is this how you normally greet people?" She asks, her hands now firmly on her oh-so slender hips.

"Oh people, yeah I greet them like any normal person, but you…you're not _people_, _Veronica_. If that's even your real name. You are what we hunters call a demon, or a supernatural, or whatever the hell you really are."

Veronica steps around the counter, the trio surprised at her tallness boosted with some very _high_ heels, not at the least bit intimidated, "Very clever assumption, _Dean_ _Winchester_, but I am more than just a demon…" As she's saying this, her body's transforming; her bronzed skin turn light green and scaly, her relatively long legs merge together and form a tail like a rattlesnake, making herself even taller, and her brunette locks lose their height and form into living snakes, complete with the hissing.

The trio of hunters look on with open mouths as Dean utters, "You've gotta be kidding me?"

"I am what people fear in their nightmares, and by the looks on your faces, I guessing you know _who_ exactly you're dealing with now," she adds with a smirk, her sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

Taking his desired weapon from the duffle before throwing it to the floor, Dean aims the two-barrelled shotgun directly at Medusa's chest, the monstress cackling at his pathetic strategy.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You think that's going to work on me? I thought you would've been smarter than this after your _little _trip down under."

Dean smirks back, cocking the shotgun, "I know, but it'll slow you down and make you shut the hell up," and before anyone can do anything, let alone blink, Dean pulls the trigger, the blast hitting Medusa square in the chest, sending her hard through the wall.

Sam and Gemma instinctively grab their guns and aim it at the large hole in the wall, ready to shoot when necessary, "You know, when Travis signed me up to this case, I never would've thought I'd be facing something like _her_," the Winchesters hear Gemma say, who edges her way to the left while Sam does so to his right in an attempt to box her in so she can't escape.

They hear shuffling and mumbling going on beyond the hole before seeing Medusa's clawed hands grip the sides of it so she can pull her through, her chest filled with bullet holes, but doesn't appear to be making any attempt in slowing her down. To make matters worse, the large wound's already healing fast.

"That hurt, I can give you that, but now it's my turn to do the hurting." Then, with great speed, she bounds towards Dean.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know how many times I can apologize and I expect you, my fans, to forgive me for taking so long to upload a damn chapter! Please, don't worry, I'm not letting this series go, _same goes for my Smallville, Glee, Friday the 13__th__, Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Marvel series_, it's just that a lot of stuff's been going on lately and I'm trying to find time to deal with that _and_ write this stories for you. I love writing stories, have done since I was little, so you're not getting rid of me that easily!

Back onto Supernatural, the next chapter after this is going to be uploaded shortly, _within the next few days I promise_, and it'll be based mainly on the trio's fight against Medusa so expect a long chapter of less talking, more action.

See you all very soon xxx


	11. Chapter 10

As soon as Medusa lunges at Dean, the older Winchester takes the split second he has to react, and dives out of the way, just in the nick of time. The quick manoeuvre does the trick and Medusa continues through the air and smashes through the patio glass doors, screeching as it slices into her scaly skin. Being a higher class demon, her skin's practically invulnerable to most forms of physical and magical attacks, but like most things in this world, she also has a weakness…

A susceptibility to sharp objects, particularly swords, arrows, basically anything with a pointed edge. However, if she sustains a wound that isn't fatal, it'll set off her body's ability to regenerate. Which it's doing right at this very moment.

Picking Dean up from where he'd dived out of the way of Medusa's lunge, Sam escorts him behind the counter where Gemma's also taking cover.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is? Tell me it's some shape-shifter or someone messin' with our minds, gettin' us to fight some hallucination?" He asks, no-one in particular, as he doesn't care right now who gives him the answer, hopefully the right one.

Sam shrugs his shoulders, daring a glance from the side of the counter to pinpoint Medusa's position. She's still outside from where she'd launched herself through the patio doors, pulling out pieces of glass that are still embedded in her body, screeching at the slight pain as she does.

"I don't know what to tell you Dean, but what I see in front of me. Everything points to the real _deal_; the snake-like body, the hair, not to mention all these stone statues decorating the place, probably those who've been reported missing," Sam tells him straight up, Dean still not believing what his eyes are perceiving.

Then something puzzles him, "Okay, if we're really dealing with the _real_ Medusa, can't believe I just said that, then how come we're not turned to stone?"

It's Gemma's turn to try and invoke some reality to their situation, "Perhaps her powers work differently than they do from the myths we were taught in school. Maybe she controls them at will, or at a certain moment?" It's a long shot, but it's the only explanation they've got at the minute, but one still may apply.

"We can still kill her by chopping off her head, right? That'll still work?" Dean asks before the trio hears Medusa slithering back into the store, "There's only one way to find out," Gemma utters as she aims her gun at Medusa's head and opens fire.

Unsurprisingly, the bullets hit her cheek and forehead, but proceed only to bounce off, causing Medusa to grin, her sharp teeth showing, continuing to slither towards them.

"Oh dear, dear me. You humans are not very smart, are you?" She hisses, using her tail to lift herself higher, trying to catch a glimpse of her attackers, "And I thought I was going to have some fun before I killed you all, well, except _you_ of course Sam. Lilith still needs you for whatever it is she's planning." They can hear the malice in her voice, practically see the sharp-toothed grin, feel the ominous chill riding up their spines. _Well, that doesn't sound good_.

Dean turns his head to look at Sam, wondering what Lilith has planned for him, hating her more than he's ever hated anyone…plus the obvious fact that she's a mega-super demon _BITCH_!

With the added determination from hearing that whore's name, Dean stands up, spins on his heels and aims his double-barrel shotgun right at her face, "Not on my watch she won't!" He retorts, pulling the trigger again, watching as she recoils back, trying to rub the rock salt out of her eyes.

"Hunh! My eyes!" She shrieked, colliding in a stone statue that depicted a lonely man who has his arms up as though he's about to defend himself. It shattered into pieces, and if there's any chance that they could've saved him, it's long gone now.

Suddenly, something sharp digs into Sam's backside, making him realize that he still had Ruby's knife secured in the back of his jeans. He then begins to mull over the fact that _maybe_ they don't have to cut her head off. Maybe a single stab with it might be able to kill her. It's worth a try at any rate.

Holstering his gun, Sam unsheathes the knife and holds it between his thumb and forefinger, ready to throw like a knife-thrower would in one of those circus acts. Once Medusa exposes her scaly chest, Sam chucks the knife straight at it before she has time to recuperate. It spins fast in the air and meets its target, impaling itself into her skin as easily like a knife through butter.

Along with Dean and Gemma, Sam watches as they wait for the knife to do its work. Unfortunately, it doesn't. Once Medusa's regained her composure, she grips the hilt and pulls it out with one tug. She flips it between her fingers, obviously trained to wield a dagger, or something similar, in combat.

"My, my, my. _Ruby's knife_. I haven't seen this in quite a long time," she then grins devilishly, "You really think that _this_ would work on me? You're just not getting it into those thick skulls that I'm _more_ than just a demon. I'm one of the _First_, and it's going to take more than _this_ to kill me." She then throws it vigorously into the female statue that's standing to her left, the knife embedding itself in its chest.

Without hesitation or notification on Sam or Dean's part, Gemma flips her gun back into its holster that's wrapped around her ankle, leaps onto the counter in front of them and uses it to launch towards Medusa, who's liking her sudden determination to have a go at killing her.

Medusa whips her tail around, intending to trip Gemma over and move in quickly for the kill, but to her surprise, she finds the mortal hunter to be quicker than she originally anticipated. As soon as her feet touch the ground, she evades Medusa's whip attack with a successful forward flip. The instant she's upright again, Gemma unsheathes a dagger of her own from the inside of her jacket, surprising even Dean as she'd never mentioned she uses another weapon.

From his quick observation, he can see that the dagger's design is clearly Japanese, the grip smooth and coloured black with a curved, slender, single-edged blade which looks to him that it could cleave through anything. Possibly even sharp enough to cut through hardened, scaled skin like Medusa's. Dean can only hope as he joins in the fight, ordering Sam to stay back.

Gemma goes to slice through Medusa's neck, endeavouring to end this fight quickly, but the "Snake Lady" is just as fast, maybe a little bit more so, as she grabs Gemma's wrist holding the knife and twists it, the momentum causing her attacker to flip onto her back, hard. It knocks the wind out of her, but Gemma's reluctant to give up so easily, still holding onto the dagger.

Fortunately, as Medusa goes to pries the dagger out of her hands, it burns her, and she just as quickly retreats back, howling at the sensation. It feels like it's burning her right to the bone.

"What is that?" Dean asks, helping Gemma to her feet, snapping another look at the dagger, seeing that a pink flower was etched on the smooth grip.

"We'll talk about _that_ later. First, let's take care of the problem at hand," she nods towards an angry Medusa who's charging at them once again, claws extended, eyes glaring, but it didn't feel like they're turning to stone…not yet anyways.

Gemma and Dean just manage to dive out of the way, Medusa just missing them by a hairsbreadth, but they find that she's using this to her advantage, slithering instead towards Sam, who's just about to arm himself when she grabs him by the throat, lifting him off the floor.

Sam instinctively drops his weapon, using both hands to try to pry her hand away, but she's too strong, and with it cutting off the blood flow to his brain, gasping for breath. His eyes go blurry, his chest tight, and he can't focus so using his powers are out of the question, even though he promised Dean that he'd never use them again. He'd however break that promise if it meant protecting the life that's currently living inside of him.

"You know, Lilith said I couldn't kill you…she didn't say anything about not touching you," she sneers, then winks, "If you know what I mean."

She pulls her free hand back, looking like she's about to claw Sam across the face when Dean's voice interrupts her, "Get off of him, you BITCH!" and before she knows it, he's tackled her to the ground, wrestling her for dominance, but not for the good kind.

While Dean uses every ounce of strength to keep Medusa at bay, Gemma's by Sam's side, helping him to his feet and checking him over, seeing that he's alright, just needs to catch his breath. Noticing that Dean's losing the fight, taking two punches to the face before he's thrown across the room, crashing and demolishing another stone statue, landing in a heap.

"Dean!"

Medusa needs to end this quickly. That dagger, it's something that she's never seen before, and she'd seen a lot of weapons throughout her long life. It's design is evidently Japanese, but that's all she can figure out. She spent her time evading weapons from hunters like the trio battling her now than wielding them. Whatever that weapon is, it doesn't spell out good in her behalf.

Instead of launching herself, Medusa uses her tail to wrap around her target, intent on squeezing the very life out of her and also making it impossible for her to use that dagger against her. It works, the hunter just not quick enough to dodge her tail this time.

As Medusa continues to tighten her grip on Gemma, the hunter coughs and splutters, feeling her chest compress and knowing that in a second or two, she'll be taking her last breath followed quickly by having every bone in her body's crushed which meant _lights out _for her…permanently.

However, she doesn't realize that help's on the way as she blacks out into unconsciousness. The constricting too much for her body to take.

Gesturing his hand towards Medusa, which Dean would joke that it makes him look like Darth Vader when he's performing a force choke on an unsuspecting victim, Sam says in a deep and, obviously, pissed-off voice whilst exerting enough of his telekinesis to perform a choke of his own around her neck, "Let go of her now or you die right here and now!"

Medusa can feel the immense pressure that's swathed around her own neck, feeling such power behind such a small gesture. She hasn't felt power like that since…Azazel, and she can see it now, in his eyes for definite. A small glimmer of yellow.

"Ha, ha, ha - _urk_!" she tries to laugh, but the increase in pressure around her neck prevents her from doing so, "So it's…true. I've heard…the…stories, didn't believe…at first, but I…see it now. Feel the power…that's coursing through…your veins. Your _demonic _side. To be quite…honest, I think it…suits you…perfectly," she manages to say, but it's hard when, every so often, Sam adds a little more force, cutting off a little more circulation to her head. This draws the attention away from Gemma, who she lets go slowly, landing in a heap on the floor, gasping for breath, but alive.

What she'd just said makes Sam even angrier, applying a little more so he can hear her choking for breath, wanting her to beg for him to stop, even desiring it for threatening to kill Dean…kill the father of his child. Imagine that…an seemingly _immortal_ demon begging for her life. Now that would be amusing.

Though, unbeknownst to him, he doesn't realize that his usually hazel eyes are now glimmering yellow, just like Azazel's used to.

"_Pleease_…I beg you, spare me!" Medusa pleads, clawing at mid-air as she tries to breathe, her chest feeling like it's on fire, "Spare my life, and I'll…tell you everything on Lilith!"

Once he'd heard the name _Lilith_, Sam drops his guard for just a split second, wondering if he should trust this _creature_, but that's all the time Medusa needs before her own eyes are glowing green, ready to turn him to stone so she can deal with the other two with no more interruptions. Afterwards, she'd return him to life. That's one ability they'd forgotten to mention in those _myths_ and _legends_ they teach in schools.

Unfortunately for her, she'd completely forgotten about Dean who, last she checked, was lying unconscious after being thrown across the room and crashing into one of the stone statues. Now, he's got his arms around her neck, holding on for dear life as she tries to shake him off again, the snakes snapping at him, but he perseveres. This time, he's ready for her and, with Ruby's knife in hand, digs it into the side of her neck, the blade sinking in with blood seeping out quickly, Medusa shrieking loudly.

"That's enough out of you, bitch! Time to die!" He tells her bluntly, holding her head within one arm whilst using the other to slice through her neck with all the strength that he has, decapitating her cleanly and completely silencing her forever.

Her body slithers from one side to the next, as though it has a mind of its own, before it eventually falls onto its front, her tail-end rattling for the last time, her blood now haemorrhaging from the open wound.

"Ding dong, the bitch is dead!" Dean replies almost in a sing-song, but his good mood doesn't last long as he looks up from staring at Medusa's headless corpse to find that Sam's lying on his back on the floor, eyes closed, but there's obvious signs that he's alive and unharmed. Dean rushes to his side, kneeling down to get a closer look at him, holding him in his arms, using one hand to reach up and caress Sam's cheek ever so gently.

"Sammy?"


	12. Chapter 11

After what feels like an eternity shrouded in darkness, Sam slowly opens his eyes, blinking a couple of times to clear his vision. He quickly finds out that he's not at the garden centre anymore, but back at the motel. He's lying on the double bed, and to his left, Dean's asleep on the chair that's situated next to the window, looking ever so peaceful, bringing a smile to Sam's face.

As if by instinct, Dean opens his, blinking a couple of times before setting them on Sam, the trademark smirk forming on those oh-so luscious lips of his. "Hey."

Sam sits up then, a hand placed tenderly on his stomach, "Hey yourself," he utters back, his eyes on Dean as he pushes himself out of the chair and makes his way over towards him, sitting on his side of the bed where he settles his hand on Sam's, his hand soft and warm.

"Are you feeling okay? No headaches? Aches or pains? She didn't hurt you back there, did she?" Dean edges a little closer, grabbing Sam's chin with his thumb and forefinger, and moves it from right to left, searching for any bumps, cuts or bruises, but sees none.

"No…no just tired, that's all. Was Medusa taken care of? And how's Gemma? She's not…?"

Dean immediately shakes his head, "No…no, she's just fine. She resting next door, actually. She should be back to her old self in the morning. Medusa, on the other hand, won't be. After putting you and Gemma in the car, I burnt her corpse, just to make sure. Didn't want her coming back as a vengeful ghost or something. Could you imagine that?" He asks with a smirk, causing Sam to smile as he tries to imagine Medusa in ghost form.

He can't help, but sigh then as he takes his hand away from his slightly swollen stomach as Dean continues to rub it in soft, circular motions, just loving the contact. He then looks him in the eyes, and replies in a soft voice, "I'm sorry…for using my powers when I promised you I wouldn't."

Dean shakes his head again, "Forget about it. You saved Gemma's life, and at the end of the day, that's all that matters." He smirks, leaning in, and taking Sam's lips into a kiss that he pours all his heart and love into, Sam practically feeling it as their kiss continues. When they pull away in order to breathe, Dean gasps, "God, I wish I could _s_how you how much you mean to me right now."

"I know how much I mean to you. I can see it in your eyes whenever you do make love to me, and I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life, but don't forget you've got another one of us to love. Once he's big enough to want to come out," Sam adds, returning to rubbing his belly which makes Dean smirk again.

"You're absolutely right," Dean utters, leaning forward to gently kiss the taut skin where his baby's growing and then asks, "How do you know it's going to be a _he_ anyway? Is that one of your other _abilities_?"

Sam shakes his head, still smiling down at him, "No, I just have this _feeling,_ you know? Plus the fact that it's yours so that narrows it down to about 80% of it being a boy."

"Don't be a smartass, Sammy. You know how much it turns me on ," he smiles, leaning in to give him a quick kiss, most of it teeth, as he does so just as Sam smiles. Dean can't get enough of him, and if it isn't for the fact that Gemma's currently recuperating next door, he'd take him right there and then, no questions asked on Sam's behalf, knowing full well that he'd welcome it.

Unfortunately, they're both obviously tired, and Sam needs his rest. The events of today has really taken it out of him, and a few hours of sleep isn't going to do him justice. As though reading his mind, Dean kisses Sam, and caresses his cheek with the back of his hand, "Sleep…ya gonna need it for tomorrow."

This causes Sam's eyebrows to crease in both wonder and confusion.

"While you were asleep, I thought it's about time we saw our baby for the first time so I booked us in for a ultrasound for tomorrow. If you're mad at me for doing this behind your back, you can happily shoot me, but I just thought," but he's disrupted by Sam's sudden need to kiss him. Afterwards, Sam smiles, "I'm not mad, and to be honest, I would've done it if you hadn't."

"That's good to know 'cos I know what it feels like to be shot by you, if you catch my drift." He hints with his eyebrows.

"Jerk."

"Bitch. Now get some sleep, I'm gonna check to make sure Gemma's doing okay. She's heck of a good hunter, and it'd be a damn waste if she were to _kick the bucket_." He then walks over to the door, opens it, before saying, "Sleep tight, Sammy," and then leaves, closing it behind him.

As Sam lies back down, his hand on his stomach, he's lulled to sleep by the thoughts of finally getting to see their baby after months of speculation.

* * *

When Sam wakes up again, he hears both Dean and Gemma's voices, and can see them sitting beside the window, laughing about something or other. His heart flutters when he sees that Gemma's okay, and without any noticeable injuries, on the outside anyway.

Gemma notices him looking, and smiles back at him, "Hello Sam, it's nice to see you're finally awake. I thought for a minute there you were going to sleep for another day."

"I probably would if I could, but that would be sheer laziness. Besides, I've an appointment for an ultrasound later so I want to be good and awake for that."

Gemma laughs at his comment, adding, "You know you have the right to be lazy now that you're expecting. It's one of the benefits, as well as eating whatever the hell you want, and having your brother do all the work," her tone then suddenly turns serious, "I know it's not my place to say this, but I'd quit hunting altogether if I were you. In the years I've been doing this job, which feels like a hell of a long time, I've seen hunters like yourselves trying to _do _both their jobs and lead a _normal_, family life, but it just ends up tearing them apart, with or without the monsters or demons coming in the picture, but you two were lucky. You've managed to adapt to this life better than most others, outliving most hunters expectations, but that doesn't mean that it can't end badly."

She then stands up from her chair, wincing a little as her injuries choose this moment to play her up, then stopping just a foot or two in front of Sam, reaching her hand up and caressing his cheek like a mother would do, "I'm very glad that you and your baby are fine, but to ensure its safety, quit now. I can see the look in your eyes that you have something you need to finish, but I implore you, let someone else carry that burden." She then stands upright as her back's beginning to ache in its bent position, "From what I've heard about what you both have been through, you both deserve this chance for normalcy."

She then leans forward again, her hand on the back of his neck, and pulls him forward, kissing his forehead in a motherly fashion before pulling back, "It's been a pleasure working with you," she then turns to face Dean, "And you too Dean, I haven't forgotten about you," she adds with that infectious smile of hers," but I'm afraid that this is goodbye…for now at least."

This perks Dean up a little, that smirk of his forming from those beautiful lips of his, "Oh? So we'll be seeing you again then?"

"Of course," she says as she puts her hands on her hips, "but not for a while. I've got places to go, people to see, and demons to kill. You know, the _usual_, but don't hesitate to call me. I might be busy, but I'm sure I can spare a few for you two."

She then makes her way over to the door, opening it, but turns to face the Winchesters again instead of leaving straight the way, "I almost forgot to thank you for saving my life last night Sam. I owe you one." She smiles.

"Don't mention it. You would've done the same for either one of us," Sam replies, thumbing to himself and Dean, who's now joined him on the edge of the bed.

"In a heartbeat, darling. I've given Dean my number so don't hesitate to call me, even if it's just for a minute. It'll be nice to hear from you both every now and then. Well, I'll be seeing ya. Bye," Gemma waves goodbye to them, the brothers waving back and saying their goodbyes, promising her that they'll call any chance they get.

Once they hear Gemma's car driving off into the distance, Dean stands up from the bed, and says, "We'd best get ready for the doctor's. We've got just under half an hour before our appointment."

"Yeah, okay. Let me just take a leak, and then I'm ready to go," Sam answers, standing up from the bed, and heading rather quickly into the bathroom. While he's in there, Dean passes the time by loading the Impala with their bags, and making sure that they've got everything and that everything's been left just the way it was before they arrived. He can let the cleaners worry about the salt that's lined underneath the door and windows.

When he's finished, Sam's just closing the door behind him, flashing him the room key, and pointing in the direction of the reception area which Dean interprets means he's just taking the keys back to the desk.

As he's climbing into his car, he finds that his heart's beating a little faster, his hands a little sweaty as realization catches up to him. In about an hour's time, he'd be looking on-screen at what could be their future son or daughter, and to tell you the truth, it scared him a little. Throughout his childhood life, after the untimely murder of their Mom by Yellow Eyes, their dad had become more intent on finding the demon and killing it that he'd become more distant toward his sons so Dean had to take up the role for himself and Sam. In the end, they'd scrubbed up pretty well. Both are as stubborn as their father, but apart from that they both have their own little traits others recognise them by.

Like Sam, for instance. As he exits through the front door of the reception, grinning at him with that infectious smile, Dean can see remnants of their Mom in him, particularly with that smile, and his selfless nature to save others by any means necessary.

As he climbs into the passenger side, Dean turns the key, and the Impala roars into life, "So…are you ready to do this? See the future of the Winchester clan growing in that belly of yours?" He asks with that cheeky smirk he's always flashing from time to time, placing his hand on top of Sam's.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sam replies, his other hand absentmindedly rubbing his little bump underneath his shirt, "I wonder if it's gonna be a boy or a girl? Also I wonder who they're gonna look like when they're finally born?" He asks, although he sounds more like he's muttering to himself.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean answers as he's pulling out of the motel parking lot, and onto the street in the direction of the hospital where Dean had booked the appointment for their first ultrasound.

The duo simply can't wait.

* * *

As they sit anxiously in the waiting room for the receptionist to call them in to see their appointed doctor, they've been discussing what they would like to have, a boy or a girl, even though they'd love it whatever gender it ends up being. Also even though it's still a little _early_ to think about it, they've also been mulling over certain names they'd like to give them.

"Well, if it's gonna be a boy, I'd like to call him James or Chris, David or even Matthew, something that rings well with our surname," Sam replies, smile on his face, continuing to rub his stomach, just loving the feeling it gives him as he does, "And if it's a girl, I'd like to name her Lily or perhaps even Rose."

Dean huffs, "What? Name our daughter after flowers, I don't think so. I would rather have her name actually mean something other than the fact that she's named after a flower."

"Oh? Then what would you suggest, Dean?"

He doesn't answer Sam straight the way, leaning against his elbows to think of the perfect name to call his daughter, and his son for that matter. Then one pops into his head, as though it's meant to, and he smirks, falling in love with it, "Jensen."

"Jensen? You want to call our daughter Jensen?" Sam enquires with a crook of his brow, the questioning in his voice causing Dean to sit up in his chair, and look at him with uncertainty, "What? What's wrong with that? I think it's quite beautiful actually. _Jensen Winchester_. I like how it rolls off the tongue _**and **_it's quite a unique name."

Sam just looks at him, amazed that his brother, whose favourite hobbies are hunting, boozing, eating (especially), watching TV, and let's not forget _**Sex**_, can think up a name that's both beautiful as well as fervent.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. It's just that you can be so smart sometimes, I worry that I'm losing my touch," Sam jokes, leading Dean to slap him playfully on the shoulder, and then uttering, "Bitch," afterwards.

"Jerk."

Just then the receptionist's voice appears on the intercom, "Sam Winchester, Dr. Kyle Eastwood would like to see you now. Room no. 9."

"That's us, Sammy," Dean replies, tapping his leg before standing up and leading the way down the corridor, Sam following shortly behind, both now anxious, but mostly excited to finally see what their baby looks like.

Reaching the door and seeing the doctor's name, Dean reaches out and knocks on it, a moment later hearing him instruct them to come in. They do, entering the small room to find Dr. Eastwood behind his desk, writing something down before his attention's fixed fully on the Winchesters.

"Please, take a seat. I'll be just a moment, just finishing my last patient's report and then we can start," he informs them as Sam and Dean take the seats offered to them opposite the good doctor.

A moment passes, which seemed like hours have passed by to the brothers, before Dr. Eastwood's signing off the report and slipping it back into the patient's file, taking a few steps to reach his filing cabinet and puts it in its rightful place in the alphabetically-ordered folders.

Now with his full attention on the brothers, he exchanges his hand, "Sorry, you had to wait there a moment, but we can now get back on schedule. I'm Dr. Eastwood and you must be Sam," he introduces himself whilst shaking his hand, "And you must be his husband, Dean. Am I right?"

"Oh no, he's not my husband. He's my brother. He's here 'cos my _other half_ sadly can't make it so Dean's here to fill his space," Sam explains, Dean can only nod at his clarification. He also smirks at the fact that the good doctor mistook him for his husband, which is probably understandable as they've both got the same surname.

"Oh, I do apologize. It's an easy mistake to make," Dr. Eastwood replies, which Sam nods to, and carries on, "So, please excuse me for asking you this, but is this your first sonogram?"

"Yes, yes it is, Doctor," Sam answers, knowing full well that Dean's not very familiar with the term, "And I don't like to sound rude, but we're kinda on a tight schedule so would it be alright if we skip the introduction and get on with examination? I hope I'm not being to _forward_ it's just we're really on a time limit."

They expect Dr. Eastwood to be somewhat offended with Sam's _polite_ bluntness, but he smiles and wave it off, "Not at all, Sam. To be frankly honest, it gets a little monotonous having to explain to people the simplicity of a sonogram. Now, if you could just lie back on the recliner next to the machine, we can get this show on the road," he replies with a smile, revealing to him his immaculate teeth.

Sam does as he's told, getting up from the chair and lies back onto the examination table situated behind a white curtain and beside a contraption which's obviously used for the ultrasound. Next Dr. Eastwood takes a seat on the stool beside it, and begins the preparations.

Dean, on the other hand, stands beside Sam to his right, hands by his side, both anxious to see the evidence of their baby on the small screen, and slightly peeved because the doctor's taking so bloody long to set the machine up. He looks down at Sam who's got a nervous look on his face, and asks softly, "Are you feeling alright, Sam?"

"I'm good, Dean. A little nervous, but I guess that logical, seeing as it's my first ultrasound and all," he responds, careful not to implicate that Dean's the father of his baby. Dr. Eastwood, thankfully, is completely oblivious to their _special bond_ as he's finished prepping the machine, "Okay, Sam. Are you ready?" He asks, picking up the tube, ready to apply it on Sam's stomach when he's ready.

Sam nods, and replies softly, "Ready as I'll ever be." This causes Dr. Eastwood to smile before asking him again, "Could you pull up your shirt and, if it's more comfortable for you, undo some of the buttons on your jeans, please?"

Sam does as he's told, and braces himself when he hears Dr. Eastwood tell him that the goo he's applying now is cold to the touch so he's been warned. Sam laughs shortly before hissing when the goo connects, which makes Dean snigger at his quick discomfort, followed by the device which will enable them to see, and hopefully hear, the baby inside Sam's stomach.

As Dr. Eastwood turns on the monitor for them to see it, Dean's breath near enough hitches when he hears the baby's heartbeat, fighting the tear that's trying to make itself known by trickling down his cheek, but ends up losing the battle anyhow.

He doesn't look at Sam when he stares up at him after hearing him trying not to cry, but he's too engrossed on the monitor to notice. Dr. Eastwood continues to move the device around until they've got a clear enough view of the baby that's been causing all of Sam's _nasty_ cravings, and waking him up with morning sickness.

But to Dean, there appears to be something…wrong with it. When the doctor manoeuvres the device so that they can get a clearer view of its small head, they find that it's got two, and its heartbeat sounds like it's beating as fast as a hummingbird when it's in flight.

_Oh god! It's not a demon, is it? If it is, this guy's going to totally freak!_ Dean's mind can't help, but question as Dr. Eastwood just smiles, not totally freaked out by this freakish phenomenon, "Well Sam, I'm happy to inform you that you're going to be having **twins**. Hear their heartbeats? That's definitely a good sign, and you won't need to worry about miscarrying…"

And as the good doctor continues to elucidate them about what they're seeing on the monitor, Sam and, especially, just stare at it in shock, not really taking in what he's telling them about their babies and their stage of development. Without really thinking about it, Sam reaches out, and holds onto Dean's hand, who squeezes it gently in response.

All Dean can say afterwards, which he doesn't really have to because it's written all over his face, is, "…twins?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry for taking a while to do this chapter, but shit just keeps happening in my life that causes me to lose focus on my stories. Recently, my job had been under threat with redundancies and, thankfully, my position was safe as well as 4 others, but the other 4 sadly had to be made redundant. As we're a tight-knit family, it struck us all hard and it still does to be honest, but it's life, and we all have to move on.

So, now that everything's sort of back to normal at work, my focus is back in writing stories for all my readers to enjoy. I deeply apologize for the long wait, but it won't happen again (I hope!) Anyway, I've already planned what's going to be happening in Episode 6 so I should have it up and running by the end of the week (hopefully Friday, if not Saturday!)

So I guess I see you then. Thank you all for bearing with me! Chow for now! ;-)


End file.
